Naru: Moon Eye
by otacon220
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had his own dojutsu? What if he was raised properly by the ones that were supposed to be there from the beginning? What if he saved Sasuke before he became obsessed with revenge? What if Naruto was a girl? Well, a lot would change. AU. Different Team 7. FemNaru. Slight Sakura bashing. Click at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Okay, so today's challenge: writing 2 stories at once. Why? Because I need to get this off my brain, and I'm curious what you guys will think about this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would've made more sense, it wouldn't be as convoluted (Oh who am I kidding? All anime are like that now), and a lot of things would be different.**

* * *

 **A/N:** A warning in advance, since this is my first anime story, I plan on using a mix of Japanese and English. I'll be using the Japanese honorifics the best I can, but there's the chance I might mess up at some point. Just so you guys know, I don't want to offend people by mistake. I'll do some research and explain them at the end of the chapter. As for Jutsus and certain names and titles, I'll mix it up, whatever sounds the best.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

It was a quiet night in the Hidden Leaf Village. At least, at the moment. There was a mob forming in the street, and they were all converging at one place: outside an old apartment complex. Now, this might seem sketchy, and you're probably asking yourself why they were there at all. Was the landlord hated? It varies, really. The landlord was a crabby old lady, that's a red flag right there. Was anyone who lived there hated? Yes. One person in particular, 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki, and at the moment, she saw the mob outside and was terrified. Yes, you heard right. This Naruto is a girl, and she usually goes by Naru. However, recently, she started using the Henge no jutsu to make herself look like a boy. It was Lord Third's idea, as the last time she was attacked, she was pushed to the brink of death. The mob would've gone further and raped her had Kakashi not showed up. This was 3 months ago, and since then, Kakashi has been keeping a closer eye on her.

However, tonight he was out on a mission with Itachi, so there wasn't a whole lot of people that Naru could rely on this time. So, she did the best she could and hid herself under the bed, ready to move at a moment's notice. Just then, the door was busted open, and people started flooding the apartment, tearing apart everything in sight. Naru still couldn't fully understand why the villagers had such hatred for her. From what Kakashi and her Aunt Mikoto told her, she was the daughter of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, the village's strongest kunoichi. Unfortunately, they were dead, and since almost everyone is in their own little world, they won't listen to reason, unless Lord Third beat it into their skulls.

Naru knew the actual reason why the villagers hated her, and it was because she was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine Tailed Fox. Mikoto made his presence aware to Naru recently, and so far has been getting along with Kyuubi. The villagers thought that Naru was Kyuubi in human form, so they keep trying to kill her as their way of avenging the people they lost in Kyuubi's rampage. Everyone on the shinobi council knew this to be false, and were highly disappointed in the villagers.

Just then, Naru saw that there was a shinobi among the crowd, and she panicked inside. The shinobi saw her, sneered, sent chakra through the floor to disrupt Naru's henge and announced "There she is! The demon's hiding under the bed!" Everyone tried to grab her, but Naru was already out from under the bed and out the window. She ran through the streets, avoiding all populated areas, crying. " _I have to get out of here. I gotta find Mikoto-basan, she'll help._ " Naru thought. " **Yeah, that's definitely your safest bet, Kit.** " Kyuubi said from inside his seal. Naru found out earlier that Kyuubi could talk to her anytime during the day in her head, and offer advice and chakra. Though, he mostly abuses the link to just be a perv.

The shinobi from earlier caught up with Naru and threw a kunai at her leg. It hit directly in her thigh, and she screamed from the pain. She fell, her left leg covered in blood. The shinobi landed in front of her and said with an evil grin "Where do you think you're going, demon? The fun part's about to start." Naru tried to get away, but saw that she was cornered. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide, she was backed up against a wall. Nobody was coming to save her this time. "No. Nononononono…." Naru whimpered. The villagers were catching up to them as they formed around the two. "Go away…...please go away…..I didn't do anything dattebayo…" Naru sobbed. The crowd started getting closer, soon she would feel pitchforks stabbing her, people beating her, and god knows what else. "Please….no…." They wouldn't listen. They just kept coming closer, ready to go in for the kill.

All of a sudden, she felt a heat go to her eyes, one that wasn't from the tears. The heat was from chakra innately going to her eyes. " **Hm?! It can't be…** " Kyuubi said, shocked. If this is what he thinks it is, then things were gonna get crazy soon. " **Kit! Listen to me! Send chakra to your eyes, and once enough has gone through, imagine pushing everyone away with the air! DO IT!** " He shouted, praying Naru does this in time. He may not admit it, but he was fond of the little blond girl. When she was happy, it was hard not to be mad at her toothy grin. Naru followed Kyuubi's instructions and sent chakra to her eyes. Then, her vision changed slightly, and she felt power coursing through her. She imagined pushing everyone away as she screamed "GO AWAY!"

As soon as Naru screamed, a huge pulse of air was sent from her body in all directions, sending everyone flying away. The shinobi stood his ground by using chakra to tether himself to the ground, but was still sent backwards a few feet. "You little bi-" Before he could finish this curse, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out. "K-Kakashi-nii…" Kakashi looked at Naru, his eyes widened as he panicked. "Naru, are you okay?" "I'm fine, sorta." Kakashi noticed that Naru's eyes had changed, and he was beyond shocked. They weren't their normal blue color. Instead, her eyes were glowing silver. Her hair, once pure golden-blond, now had red streaks going through them, looking like she had highlights. Kakashi looked around and saw that everyone was scattered across the area, and there was a small crater where Naru lay. "Naru, what exactly happened here, and how did your henge fall?" he asked. "Mob happened, that guy ratted me out, dattebayo. He used chakra to mess up the jutsu too. I ran, but he caught me, then Kyuubi told me to send chakra to my eyes, and then this happened." Naru said, gesturing to everything around her. "Okay, hold still." Kakashi said as he reinforced the henge, turning Naru back into her male disguise, Naruto.

"Alright, now I'm gonna need you to stop the chakra flow to your eyes, okay?" Naruto just nodded as _he_ stopped the chakra. _His_ eyes turned blue again, but some of the red streaks remained. "Ugh...Kakashi-nii? I don't feel so good." Naruto said as _he_ passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Kakashi carried Naruto to his apartment, so he could recover. He couldn't send _him_ back to the complex, especially after what just happened. So, Kakashi summoned Pakkun, and told him to get Mikoto as quickly as possible. Out of everyone in the village, Naru was especially close to Kakashi and Mikoto. The reason for this was because they were the only family she had. The civilian council was insistent that Naru be alone, and that no one can adopt her. However, Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, gave Kakashi and Mikoto permission to look after her. After all, Kakashi was like Naru's older brother, and Mikoto was Naru's godmother. Even Jiraiya of the Sanin caught wind of this and lent a hand. He was her godfather after all, and he'll be damned if Naru lived without knowing any of her family.

Kakashi was treating Naruto's leg wound when he heard someone banging on his door. He went and saw it was Mikoto, and she looked scared out of her mind. "I got your message, is Naru-chan okay?!" she asked, hoping the little girl was okay. "Well, aside from the already healing stab wound to her thigh, she's fine. I got to her before they did anything." Kakashi replied. "Oh, thank god." Mikoto let go the breath she didn't know she was holding. Then she saw Naruto asleep on Kakashi's couch, and noticed something was off. Mikoto saw the red streaks in _his_ hair, and memories of Kushina flooded back. "Kakashi-san, what happened to her?" she asked. "Well, one of the shinobi that was supposed to keep the crowd away from her ratted her out. They chased her until...she suddenly activated her Kekkei Genkai."

Mikoto gasped "You don't mean…" "Hai. Naru inherited Kushina-san's dojutsu: the Tsukigan, and Kyuubi helped her activate it." Kakashi said, unsure whether to feel proud of her or worried. "What are we going to do?" "Well, I have to see Lord Third anyway, so I'll report what happened. Could you take Naru back to the Uchiha District? I know it's a lot to ask, but-" "I'll do it." Mikoto cut him off. Kakashi gave her one of his eye smiles and said "Thanks. The disguise will hold for the night. Kyuubi's making sure of that." "Right. The last thing we need is giving Sasuke-chan and Itachi-kun a scare." Sasuke and Itachi didn't know Naruto was really a girl. For them, it was odd, since she spends a lot of time playing with them. Heck, Naru and Sasuke were best friends, so the fact that she hasn't told them worried Mikoto. However, she wasn't going to tell them anything, that's something Naru has to do on her own.

"Alright, I'll take her now. You better inform Jiraiya-sama about this too. He'll want to know." Mikoto informed. "Hai-hai." Kakashi waved off. Mikoto lifted Naruto off the couch and took _him_ back to her estate.

* * *

 _Inside Naru's mindscape_

" **Kit, wake up already.** " Kyuubi's voice echoed in her head. Naru woke up to find herself in her mindscape, again. She was in front of the seal, with Kyuubi looking right at her. "Kyuubi? What happened?" she asked, the events of the previous night were fuzzy in her head. " **Tch, you really forgot already? Dumbass.** " "HEY! I am not a dumbass, dattebayo! I just can't remember what happened that well, that's all!" Naru yelled. It was true, while most would describe Naru as the stereotypical dumb, happy-go-lucky blond, she really wasn't. Since her teachers at the Academy refuse to teach her anything, and pretty much rigged her education and test scores, Naru had to constantly sneak into the library and learn the stuff herself. The only sensei there that didn't treat her badly was Iruka. He didn't have a bias, he didn't rig her scores, and made sure she learned something. " **Right, of course. How could I forget that?** " Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone. " **Well, another mob attacked you, but this time, you awakened your Kekkei Genkai.** "

"Wait, I have a Kekkei Genkai?!" Naru asked, shocked and hoping he wasn't messing around. She remembered reading about them, so if Kyuubi was just messing around, she was gonna hurt him. " **Yes, you do. It was your mother's dojutsu, the Tsukigan. I only know some of the basics of it, so you'll have to ask the Uchiha woman if you want to know more.** " Of course, Kyuubi was lying somewhat about this. He knew it's full capabilities, but Naru wasn't ready for that yet. "Alright, I'll ask Mikoto-basan later." Then a thought hit Naru, and she got worried for a second "Um, Kyuubi? Where's my body right now?" " **Relax kit, you're resting at the Uchiha Compound. That woman, Mikoto, took you there to recover. You should be waking up shortly.** " Kyuubi reassured, a little irritated. He was never a fan of the Uchiha, but Mikoto and Itachi were the few exceptions. Sasuke was still debatable. "Alright, well, I guess I'll see you later then." Naru waved goodbye, smiling brightly as she left her mindscape.

* * *

 _Uchiha Compound_

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as _he_ woke up. "Naruto-chan! You're awake!" Naruto turned to see Mikoto hugging _him_ fiercely. "M-Mikoto-basan? Where am I?" "You're at the Uchiha Compound. Kakashi-san and I agreed you should rest here, in the meantime." Naruto remembered what happened, but still couldn't make sense of some of it. Just as Naruto was getting up, Sasuke walked into the room. "Oh, Naruto, you're awake. You alright, bud?" he asked. "Yeah, just a little sore dattebayo." Naruto answered. "Yeah, I heard what happened. Anyway, Mom, Dad wants to know when breakfast will be ready." "Tell him it'll be done shortly." Mikoto said. Sasuke just nodded and went back to the dining area. Mikoto went into the kitchen, grabbed some of the food she made and gave it to Naruto. "Here. Fugaku doesn't know you're here, so I want you to go and wait in Sasuke's room. I'll let him know you're up there, that way you two can sneak out." "Okay, thanks Mikoto-basan." Naruto went upstairs and ate.

While Fugaku was Minato's teammate, there was friction between them. So, he wasn't too thrilled about his sons associating with Naru. Yes, he was aware of her gender. Actually, almost everyone shinobi knew. The only people that didn't know were the children and the villagers, which confused Naru somewhat, because she assumed that Sasuke would find out eventually through his parents. But they never told him. Mikoto was definitely not happy about how Fugaku treated Naru, and that's part of the reason why she tried so hard to raise her properly.

Once everyone ate their breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke snuck out of the house. They usually trained together, since they were classmates. Sasuke liked having Naruto around because while _he_ didn't seem that bright at first, Naruto proved him wrong. That, and _he_ wanted to be friends with him because of who he was, not because of his clan name. As they spent time together, Sasuke realized that his mom and Naruto were close because of Naruto's mother. This eased some tension whenever _he_ was invited over. Heck, even Itachi didn't mind having Naruto around!

"So, is it true that you made that big hole by the market area?" Sasuke asked, curious. Naruto winced at the question. Naru just groaned on the inside. " _Seriously, dattebayo? Is it that obvious?_ " She said in her head. " **Uh, yeah it is, dummy.** " Kyuubi deadpanned. Naruto just sighed, scratched his head and said "Yeah. I still don't know how it happened. It all happened so fast, dattebayo." "Well, what do you remember?" "Easy. The villagers set up another angry mob to kill me, a shinobi ratted me out and almost killed me. When the mob surround me, I just blew them away dattebayo!" Naruto said animatedly. Sasuke just gave him the classic 'Uchiha glare' that said he didn't believe it for a second. "It's true, though! Apparently it's because I have a dojutsu, kind of like your Sharingan." Sasuke took a spit take, and looked at _him_ as if _he_ grew a second head. "What? That's not possible, only the Uchiha and Hyuga clans have dojutsus." "Well, I heard that mine came from the Uzumaki clan. My mom was an Uzumaki, soooo…." Sasuke pondered at what Naruto said. Was it possible? There was only one way to find out. "Naruto, could you show me your dojutsu?"

Naruto's face beamed as _he_ said "Heck yeah! Just give me a second." Then _he_ started focusing chakra towards _his_ eyes. _He_ felt his vision change again, only this time, _he_ can make out the changes. Everything turned a little brighter through Naruto's vision _he_ activated _his_ Tsukigan, _his_ eyes turning silver and the red streaks in _his_ hair becoming more apparent. Sasuke looked dumbfounded at this and said "Wow, you weren't kidding. So, what's this dojutsu called?" "Apparently, it's called the Tsukigan. Don't know what that means though, dattebayo." Naruto said sheepishly. "Well, it's certainly fitting. Tsukigan literally stands for 'Moon Eye', and your eyes are silver, like the moon." Naruto looked surprised and asked "Really? Cuz, that would explain why everything's a little brighter, dattebayo." "Yeah, and your hair's got red streaks too. Didn't you notice?" That had Naruto really curious, so _he_ looked for a mirror. When _he_ found one, _he_ looked at _himself_ and saw that Sasuke was right. In her head, Naru was a little ecstatic. " _Wow, my hair looks awesome! It's blond like Dad's, and red like Mom's! Heck, even my eyes look awesome!_ " She stared a little more at her eyes and wondered to herself " _I wonder if Sasuke-kun likes them._ " Naru will not admit it to anybody alive, but she liked Sasuke, mainly because he was one of the first people that didn't see her as a freak, or a demon. Unlike his fangirls, who only liked him because of his looks, skills, clan status and attitude. Though, she was still worried about how he'd react to seeing her true gender. " **Awww, is someone going gaga over Uchiha again? Bwahahaha!** " Kyuubi mocked, laughing. He loved messing with her. Naru blushed heavily and shouted at him "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FOX!" One thing she absolutely hated was being compared to Sasuke's fangirls. Just thinking about them gave her chills. Sakura Haruno was one of the worst, as she was easily the most obsessed fangirl, and she's usually abusive to Naruto whenever _he_ tried to be nice to her. Naru just blamed her parents, since they were often part of the mobs that try to kill her, therefore being the bad influence.

Naruto tried shrugging the emotions away, and said "Wow, I look awesome, dattebayo!" "Eh, just wait until I get my Sharingan. I'll put you out of business, dobe." Sasuke said arrogantly, his Uchiha ego rising. "What was that, teme?!" The two glared at each other for a minute and just broke down laughing. They always messed around like that. Around other people, they try to act like they hate each other, to ease suspicion. Instead, they just looked like friendly rivals to everyone. So, their name calling turned into their nicknames, for the time being. "Seriously, though, do you have any idea what that does?" "Nope, not a clue. I was gonna ask Mikoto-basan later about it." Sasuke almost fell at Naruto's attitude about the situation. "Honestly, smart or dumb, you never change, do you?" Sasuke exasperated. "Nope!" Naruto declared, giving a toothy grin.

* * *

After that day, Naru did ask Mikoto what her bloodline really was. Mikoto explained that the Tsukigan was a dojutsu exclusive to the Uzumaki clan, and it was powerful enough to rival all other dojutsus. Since she had some scrolls from Kushina, Mikoto figured it was only right that Naru learned about her heritage. Though, she would've preferred to wait until Naru was older, but the little girl was relentless. So, Mikoto explained the Tsukigan's abilities, with Kyuubi chipping in at some points. Apparently, the Tsukigan has some abilities similar to the Sharingan and Byakugan. Like the Sharingan, the Tsukigan could help predict and copy an opponent's movements to an extent. However, it cannot copy jutsus. Like the Byakugan, the Tsukigan allows Naru to see a person's chakra network, as well as their chakra points. She could even see through walls, if someone was on the other side. The only downsides is that Naru would have to focus in order to see through walls, even more so to see the chakra network in detail, and she doesn't have the Byakugan's near 360 degree view. Plus, like other dojutsu, it could detect genjutsu easily, but she cannot cast genjutsu with it like the Sharingan can. There was apparently one ability exclusive to the Tsukigan that makes it arguably the most dangerous/powerful dojutsu, but neither Mikoto nor Kyuubi would tell her. They simply said that Naru will know when it was time.

* * *

 _1 month after Tsukigan awakening_

Naru was training at one of the training grounds. Since nobody was around, and it was close to night time, she dropped her henge. So far, she's proven to be very versatile with her dojutsu. However, almost everyone that knew about it told her not to use it until after she became a genin. Mikoto, Kakashi and Jiraiya were very adamant about it. So, Naru switched it up during training. She practiced her taijutsu both with and without her Tsukigan active. Naru can see there's a clear difference between the two, but is still managing nonetheless. Now she could actually keep up with Sasuke somewhat during her sparring matches. Her ninjutsu was improving too. Kyuubi helped her discover that she has abnormally large chakra reserves, so they use it to her advantage. He also helped Naru find out her nature affinity: Wind Style. So at the moment, she was practicing her first jutsu, Wind Style: Air Bullet. It was similar to the Uchiha Clan's Fireball Jutsu, the difference being clear: one was made of fire, the other one was made of compressed air. Naru found that depending on how much chakra she put into it, and how long she took to fire, the damage varies. She could fire a large, powerful air bullet that takes a while to charge, but destroys the log, or fire several small ones rapid fire that make dents in the log. Imagine what this could do on a person.

When she finished her training, she heard screams nearby. Naru quickly activated her Naruto disguise and went to investigate. While heading to the source of the screams, _he_ ran into Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out. Sasuke jumped and saw that it was only his friend. "Oh, Naruto, it's you." he said, suddenly relaxing. "Hey, what's going on? I heard screams all the way from training ground 1." "I don't know, but it's coming from the Uchiha District." Sasuke said in a worried tone. Both he and Naruto paled at what this could mean. Giving each other one last glance, they both rushed to the Uchiha District.

When they got there, it took everything they had to not cry and vomit. There were bodies everywhere, blood practically painted the floor beneath them. The bodies varied from the elderly to even children younger than them. "What…..what the hell?! What is this?!" Sasuke asked, not believing what he was seeing. Naruto activated _his_ Tsukigan, to check and see if this was a genjutsu. But it wasn't. "T-They're dead. All of them." Naruto said breathlessly, deactivating _his_ dojutsu. " **I have seen some sick acts in my time, but I never thought I'd be this nauseated by the Uchiha's extinction. Oh the irony.** " Kyuubi said, disgusted by this. Kyuubi hates the Uchiha, save for a select few, so for him to say this was saying something. "Naruto! Sasuke!" A voice called from above. They looked and saw Itachi land behind them. "Nii-san! What's going on?! What happened to everyone?!" Sasuke said, tears rolling down his face. "Someone is killing everyone in the clan, no matter what the age." Itachi said with a heavy heart. "Everyone?!" Naruto and Sasuke both started. Itachi nodded, and suddenly a seal appeared on his hand. He looked at it and had an expression that held both panic and rage. "They're in the main compound!" He exclaimed before he bolted toward his house. It took a second before Naruto and Sasuke put two and two together: this person was going to kill Sasuke and Itachi's parents.

The two raced after him, somehow keeping up. "You two need to stay out of this!" Itachi reprimanded. "Oh, hell no! Mikoto-basan is one of the only people I have left that knew my family! I'm not letting my aunt die!" Naruto declared, activating _his_ Tsukigan to emphasis his point. Sasuke simply grunted in agreement. Knowing he couldn't dissuade them, Itachi let them follow him to the main compound. When they got there, blood stained the doors. They barged in to see Fugaku being beheaded by someone from the shadows. Mikoto screamed at the sight of her husband's murder. Naruto and Sasuke just looked on in horror. "Mother!" Itachi cried out, instantly moving to protect her. "I-Itachi?" Mikoto said, sounding confused. The reason for this confusion was then shown, as the figure stepped into the moonlight. It was Itachi, or at least, someone disguised as him. Everyone was shocked at this, wondering who was who. Sasuke looked at Naruto, expecting _him_ to be able to tell the difference. Naruto focused and saw that the Itachi that just killed Fugaku was indeed the fake. _He_ quickly deactivated the Tsukigan, that way the enemy would be ignorant. "Who the hell are you, you fake?!" Naruto shouted, not caring who it was at this point. He was pissed, and Kyuubi could feel it. " **Kit, calm down. You can't take this guy. I recognize this stench. It's one of those damned elders. Forgot his name though.** " Kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

The imposter just looked at Naruto with indifference before moving behind _him_ faster than most of them could track. Before a fatal hit could be dealt, Itachi blocked it with his sword and sent out a chakra pulse. The purpose of this was to not only push the enemy away, but it would also disrupt the henge. Sure enough, the pulse did it's job by pushing the intruder outside, and Itachi was livid when he saw who slaughtered his clan: Danzo Shimura. "Danzo-sama?! What is the meaning of this?!" Itachi said, trying to reign in his rage. "As I told you before, Itachi, I am making steps towards peace. The Uchiha were planning a coup d'état, words alone would not dissuade them. With this, the village is safe." Danzo stated in an eerily calm tone. "Safe? SAFE?! You wanted this massacre to happen from the beginning, didn't you?!" Itachi screamed, which is definitely unlike him. Seeing that things were about to get out of hand, Naruto activated the seal to let Jiraiya and Kakashi know _he's_ in trouble. They put it on Naru as a sort of panic button, that way if she was in any sort of danger, they'd know, and come to her aid. Now all that had to be done was wait for them to arrive.

"You never trusted the Uchiha, no matter what we did! Even when we were on your side and wanted peace, you stab us in the back! Just like what you did with Shisui!" Itachi snarled. Mikoto gasped and asked "W-What? Shisui? What does he have to do with this?" "Shisui was going to use his Kotoamatsukami to get Father to stop the coup. We were going to prevent a hostile takeover through peaceful means." Itachi explained, sadly. "But…" Then he turned to Danzo with disgust and spat "Danzo didn't want peace between the village and our clan. He wanted us dead." Everyone just stared in shock at this information. "All those people….even the children….how could you?" Sasuke whimpered. Then he stared Danzo in the eye and shouted "How could you do such a thing?!" Itachi, Mikoto and Naruto stared at him shocked. Sasuke's eyes changed from their normal color to red, and there was a ring around his pupil, with one tomoe on it. He activated his Sharingan. Danzo looked at him as if his presence was discomforting. "As I said, for peace. For MY ideal village." Danzo arrogantly stated. "Your village, huh?" someone said.

All of a sudden, lightning filled the area as the spot where Danzo was exploded. The blast threw almost everyone back in the house. In the crater stood Kakashi, in full ANBU gear, his Sharingan eye open. "Sorry we're late, brat. You interrupted my research again, but considering what's happening, I'll let it slide." Everyone turned to see Jiraiya behind them. Seeing that his odds were becoming more and more slim, Danzo prepared to make his exit when several ninja hounds came out of the ground and restrained him, chewing on every limb available while sending foreign chakra into his body, further paralyzing him. "And just where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Before anyone could say or do anything, Itachi remembered what Shisui said about Danzo taking his eye, and moved in at mach 1. The next thing Danzo knew, the eye he kept bandaged was ripped out. He grunted in pain as the blood flowed from his empty socket. Naruto's face was green as _he_ groaned "Oh, that's gross! Why'd you do that?!" Itachi made sure it was what he thought it was, and after confirming it, he answered "Danzo stole Shisui's Sharingan. I just took it back." Then he summoned his crow to hold onto for safe keeping. Danzo stood defiantly and said "No matter. I have more tools at my disposal." As soon as he said that, 3 ROOT agents appeared at his side, released him from the hounds and attacked the group. Before Naruto and Sasuke could retaliate, Jiraiya knocked the two unconscious, leaving the older, more experienced shinobi to fight.

* * *

Naru groaned was she began to awake. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw that she was at a hospital, and in her normal form. Naru started to panic, but then she hear someone say "Hey, easy there kid. No need for another panic attack, alright?" She turned to see Jiraiya sitting next to her bed. "Pervy Sage?" Then she remembered everything that happened, and her panic doubled. "Wait, where's Mikoto-basan, and Kakashi-nii, and Sasuke-kun?! And did you seriously knock me out, dattebayo?!" Jiraiya was already feeling a migraine coming back. Yeah, she was fine. "They're all resting. They've been through a lot, so they earned it." He said. "So, all of that really happened? It wasn't a dream?" Naru asked. "I wish it was, but it wasn't. As of right now, the population of the Uchiha Clan has gone from over 400 to 3, all in one night."

Naru looked downcast as all of this sank in. Her best friend just lost almost everything because of some power hungry old man, she almost lost her only living link to her mother. Naru was surprised she hasn't cried yet. But before that, she had to know something. "W-What happened? After you knocked me out, I mean." Naru asked hesitantly. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and answered "Well, we fought off his ROOT agents, and then Sensei showed up, seeing the commotion from his office. Long story short, we kicked ROOT's ass, but Danzo got away. Sensei already has him marked as a rogue ninja, wanted dead or alive. Personally, he's too dangerous to be left alive at this point. We're still investigating his stuff." Naru was relieved nobody else got hurt, but she was beyond angry at Danzo. From what she heard, that man was part of the reason why she was never raised properly. All she could do is nod dumbly and ask "Is Sasuke-kun okay?" "Kid's alright physically. Mentally, he's a mess. He's been waiting for you to wake up. Don't worry, he hasn't been in here, so he hasn't seen the real you just yet." Jiraiya said, seeing Naru's brief panic. "Where is he?" "Come on, I'll show you. But first, put your henge back on, alright?"

Naru activated her Naruto disguise as _he_ followed Jiraiya to Sasuke's room. When they opened the door, what Naru saw broke her heart. Sasuke looked like hell, his eyes red from tears (though he'd never admit it), and not a spec of light in them. He was pale, unmoving, like he was in a trance. "Sasuke?" Naruto called out. Sasuke turned slowly, and Naruto could've sworn that a little bit of life came back into his eyes. "Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. Naruto came next to him and gave Sasuke a hug. "I'm sorry about what happened. You alright?" Naruto said, trying not to let _his_ girl side's concern completely out. Sasuke let go of the hug and hung his head as he growled "Not really...I lost everyone. My family, my clan. Gone. All because of that bastard…" "Hey, you didn't lose everyone." Sasuke looked up at his best friend as _he_ continued. "Your mom's still alive, and so is Itachi. So you didn't lose ALL of your family." Naruto put _his_ hands on Sasuke's shoulders, so their eyes would meet. "Plus, you know I'm here for you. We're best friends after all. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you through this, dattebayo?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he saw truth in Naruto's words. _He_ was right. His mom and brother were still alive, and Naruto was willing to be there for him, to help him grieve. But then a dark thought popped into his head, and he shared "But what if Danzo comes back? What if he comes after all of you again? I almost lost my family once, I don't-" "If he comes back, we'll be ready for him, dattebayo." Naruto interrupted. "How could you be so sure?" "Because, you're not the only one that wants to get Danzo, so does everyone in the village. They all know now the pain he's caused, so he'll have nowhere to run. Sasuke, you got the whole village to help you take Danzo down. You're not alone. We're stronger together, remember? Like Iruka-sensei said." Naruto said, sounding far smarter and older thanthe 7 year old _he_ was. Sasuke took in everything Naruto said, and determined that what was said was undeniably right. That, and he knew he couldn't shut Naruto out, it was impossible.

When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto just said "Well, if you need me, I'll just be down the hall." As _he_ started to get up, wanting to give Sasuke some space, Naruto felt a tug. _He_ saw Sasuke grab _his_ sleeve as he begged "Please don't go…" Inwardly, Naru blushed, knowing that Sasuke wanted her around. On the outside, Naruto just gave one of _his_ true, warm smiles as he lay down next to Sasuke and draped an arm over his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, dattebayo."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter for the story. This is also my first Naruto fanfic, and since I'm a huge fan of the franchise, I wanted to stay a little faithful to the source material, which is why I kept Naruto's verbal tic. The Japanese one: dattebayo, not the one from the english dub (Believe it). Honestly, I found that one dumb and annoying, but I get that the animators were trying to match the lips, and that was what we got. As you can see, this is a femNaru story, so it's gonna have more than a few twists. Obviously, the main pairing is Naru and Sasuke. Why? Because let's face it. If either one of them was a girl, they totally would've hooked up. Also, I know some of you might be a little irked that Sasuke may have been a little OOC in this chapter. Well, in case everyone forgot, when he was a kid, before the massacre, he was a normal, happy kid. The reason he was ever emo was because he didn't want to lose anybody else close to him while he planned on getting his revenge. Here, that's gonna be a little lax. You've been warned.**

 **As for those Japanese honorifics, I know I'm not perfect with them. I have very limited knowledge them, but for certain anime stories, I notice that they are necessary, somewhat. It's especially the case for Naruto stories. So, for those that don't know Japanese too much, I'll explain what some of the honorifics used here mean. First is -san, which is the most basic honorific, which basically means Mr, or Miss/Mrs. Anyone can use this, really, without offending someone. Then there's sama, which refers to someone above said person. Basically, it means Lord or Lady. Basan means aunt. Now, this took a while to find, mainly because it sounds similar to** _ **bāsan**_ **, which means grandmother. The main difference between the two is the a, that way there's no confusing the two. Kun can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of any gender, so it's not limited to just guys. Chan is actually diminutive, while it means that the speaker finds a person endearing. It could also mean that the person is cute. It's mostly used with children. Girls can find this offensive, depending on how it's said. Nii basically means older brother. No honorifics could go both ways. It could either mean you're really close to this person, or it could be used as an insult. As for Naruto and Sasuke's insults toward each other, it's easy to explain. Dobe means loser, or idiot. Either way, it insults Naruto's social status and intelligence. Teme can be Naruto's version of calling someone a bastard. Then there's Naruto's verbal tic, dattebayo, which just means 'ya know'.**

 **Now, one thing I was always interested in seeing was a version of Naruto with a Kekkei Genkai. So, I made one up myself: the Tsukigan, or Moon Eye. As explained in this chapter, it has some traits from both the Sharingan and Byakugan, but is not overpowered, and clearly has limits at the moment. Also, that exclusive ability this dojutsu has? I showed it when Naru first activates it. Basically, the ability is matter manipulation. Matter is in everything, so Naru could manipulate her environment with her eyes' visual jutsu. The best I could describe it is like this: imagine Avatar: The Last Airbender (awesome show, btw, watch it). You know how the Avatar could bend all 4 elements at once (Air, water, earth and fire)? Well, with the Tsukigan, Naru can do something similar, but it all depends on her imagination, since it's not limited to just elements. Oh, and don't worry, blindness is not a side effect.**

 **As for the concept of the Tsukigan, I took some inspiration from RWBY, in terms of the eye color, and the idea of red streaks in the hair as a result. I thought it looked cool in my head. As for the powers of the eyes, I always imagined that if you had any type of dojutsu, fanmade or canon, mine would be this version of the Tsukigan. Now while it sounds overpowered at the start, keep this in mind. While it could potentially rival the Rinnegan, it all depends on the user and their imagination and creativity. That's what would make you either an amateur, or a god-like being with those eyes. Therefore, when Naru is starting out as a genin, she will only know the bare minimum of her dojutsu's capabilities. However, when she gets older, then she will be more powerful.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is gonna start after a time gap, so Naru and Sasuke will be 13, right when the show starts. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any opinions and suggestions you'd like to share, please feel free to do so. I do read them. If I screwed up anywhere on the Japanese parts, or if someone was too OOC, sorry, still new to this. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Truths and Tests

**Hey everyone! Glad some of you liked the first chapter, and sorry it took a while to update. Well, here's the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just this story. Seriously.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Truths and Tests**

Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto and Sasuke have been closer than before. Everyone noticed this, and some weren't sure what to make of it. Some were confused as to why the two were within 2 feet of each other and not trying to kill each other. Some were happy that the 'stoic' Uchiha finally decided to not cut himself off from everyone. Sasuke's fangirls were pissed that their 'precious Sasuke-kun' was spending more time with Naruto than them. Naru never really paid much attention to them. She never paid attention to anyone's opinions. After that night, Sasuke changed, and Naru noticed it. He wasn't as happy as he used to be. He definitely brooded more often, and he trained harder than ever. It took Naruto, Itachi and Mikoto combined to convince Sasuke to calm down. They knew he was grieving, and this was his way of dealing with it. However, Sasuke was killing himself at this point, so he had to stop. Naruto saw to that. As time passed, Sasuke didn't brood so much, and he definitely took care of himself better. Everyone told him that he would be strong one day, but he had to be patient. Strength doesn't just come naturally, you had to earn it through training. Naruto drove that point home with _his_ improvements, and Sasuke was definitely convinced after that. Over the years, the two improved, their friendship growing stronger alongside their abilities. The whole time, Naru hid her true self from him. She couldn't tell him, not yet. Not until they graduated.

* * *

 _6 years later_

Naru's alarm went off, which she thoroughly smashed. She hated mornings. She was definitely not a morning person. But then she remembered that her final exam was tomorrow. Knowing this, she knew she had to study hard and practice hard. Which is good and all, but there were 2 problems. One, she was horrible with remembering anything for written tests, which is why she excelled with multiple choice tests. She aced those through word association. Anything else, not so much. Though, any physical tests she has, she winds up coming either slightly behind or on par with Sasuke or her other friend Hinata Hyuga. See, Hinata is the only one outside of Naru's little family that knows about her true gender.

* * *

 _Flashback: 1 year ago_

 _Naru was training again, and since it was empty, she dropped her henge. She trained for a few hours, not knowing that Hinata was watching. Hinata was confused as to why Naruto was a girl. So, she used her Byakugan to see if it was just a henge, and that Naruto was just multitasking. However, it showed her that it wasn't. She gasped, and since Naru had heightened senses thanks to Kyuubi, she heard it. Naru turned and saw the girl hiding in the bushes. "H-H-H-H-Hinata-chan?!" Naru stuttered, her words failing her, "T-This isn't what it looks like, really! I-I was just multitasking, that's all!"_

 _Hinata came out from behind the bushes, walked up to Naru, and shook her head. "N-Naruto-kun, I used my Byakugan. T-This is real." Hinata stuttered, the disbelief in her voice clear. Naru was panicking at this point. She was caught, she got careless, and she didn't know how to explain this to her. She knew Hinata had a crush on her male disguise, but now she ruined that image. "Ummm…...N-Naruto-kun? W-Why did you disguise yourself as a b-boy?" Hinata asked shyly, wondering why Naru hid her true self. In front of Hinata was a scared, young 12 year old girl that wore a baggy orange jumpsuit, and had slightly spiky golden-blond hair that went past her shoulders and had red highlights throughout. Her skin was tanned, her whisker marks still on her cheeks, and her eyes were still blue. You could tell she was a tomboy, and she certainly seemed like a very nice girl, but the question still remained: why did Naru hide her true identity?_

 _Naru wasn't sure if she should tell Hinata the truth, but then again, Hinata was a very sweet and understanding girl, unlike most of her clan. So, she steeled herself the best she could, and decided to tell her. "H-Hinata-chan, um….when I was younger, I was always attacked. It got to the point where not only was I almost killed, but they almost…..they almost…...r-" Naru choked, tears flowing as the memories came back. They haunted her, even in her sleep. "They tried to ra-" She couldn't say it. Hinata saw the girl in pain, and she gave her a warm hug. "I-I understand. Y-You don't h-have to s-say it. I know." Hinata comforted. "A-After that day, Jiji told me to use the Henge Jutsu to disguise myself as a guy, that way it won't happen again. I've been hiding myself ever since. But even disguised, they…..*sob* they still try to kill me!" Naru cried harder, clinging to Hinata like a lifeline. Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. The kind hearted boy she started falling in love with was really a sweet girl who was suffering. Naru was kind, Hinata could tell that much, but she was scared out of her mind. So, feeling a little more confident, Hinata looked Naru in the eye and asked her "Does anyone know about the real you?" Naru's eyes widened a little at the fact that Hinata didn't stutter this time. "W-Well, only Kakashi-nii, Mikoto-basan, Hokage-jiji, Pervy Sage, the Ichiraku's, a-and now y-you.'_

 _Hinata looked at her and asked "So Sasuke-san doesn't know?" Naru just started panicking immediately at the thought of Sasuke knowing. "N-No, he doesn't! He can't find out! If he does, he'll hate me for sure! He'll just think I was using him, or something…" Hinata saw Naru's panic rising, so she started blushing from embarrassment and waving her hands, saying "I-I-I was only asking b-because y-you two a-are c-close, so…." After the two calmed down, Hinata asked "W-Why do you think Sasuke-san will hate you?" Naru just looked down in shame and said "Because everyone hates me. I've been picked on all my life, whether I was a boy or a girl. I remember Sakura told me when I was 8 that nobody would want to be friends with someone like me. Because I'm a freak." Then Naru started crying again. "Y-You probably hate me too, d-don't you?"_

 _This made Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "W-Why would you think I'd hate you?" Hinata asked. " *sniff* B-Because, I lied to you. I know that you had this big crush on Naruto, and I basically just told you h-he doesn't exist!" Naru cried. While Hinata was a little hurt, knowing her crush was just a facade, she certainly didn't hate Naru for tricking her. When you looked at her side of things, you really couldn't blame Naru for doing what she did. She had to tell her that. "Um, actually, I….I understand why you did that." Naru stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-You did it to protect yourself, a-and you were s-scared. Nobody can blame you for that." Hinata consoled. "B-But….I still lied to you." "It's okay. I don't hate you." To say Naru was shocked, that's an understatement. Hinata just found out one of her darkest secrets, and she didn't hate her for it. It was too good to be true. "Y-You don't h-hate me?" Naru asked, hoping she wasn't just hearing things. Hinata just shook her head, and gave Naru a warm smile. Naru's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as she started hugging Hinata fiercely. "Hinata-chan! Thank you! Thank you!" Naru cried._

 _Hinata was surprised by the sudden contact, but returned the hug anyway, knowing Naru needed it right now. Naru pulled away and wiped her tears. "I didn't think you'd forgive me. But, I'm still sorry for lying to you, Hinata-chan." Naru apologized, still feeling guilty. "I-It's okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naru smiled and said "Actually, when I'm like this, I prefer to go by Naru." "Oh, I'm sorry Narut-um, I mean, Naru-chan." Hinata corrected herself. "It's okay. You could still call me that when I'm in disguise." Naru reassured. They talked for a while before Hinata had to head back home. Before she left, Hinata promised she wouldn't tell anybody about Naru's true self, and Naru was beyond happy about it._

 _Kai!_

* * *

Ever since that day, Hinata and Naru were close friends. When they were at the Academy, Hinata would be with Naruto and Sasuke, and the three bonded. Since Hinata was the only student at the Academy that knew the real Naru, so they did a lot of stuff together when they were alone. They ate, talked, joked around sometimes, and even trained together. Naru has been trying to help Hinata break out of her shyness, and so far, it's been working little by little. Though, there was one thing Hinata couldn't fully condone, no matter how funny they were: Naru's pranking habits. Oh yeah, that was her second problem. Naru tended to pull pranks either before or after she studied, which sorta caused her to remember less of what she studied the day before. She claims it's part of her training, and it kind of is, especially with her choice of wardrobe.

Even a year later, Naru still wears the same 'kill-me-orange' jumpsuit. The only reasons she liked it was because it was orange, her favorite color, and the Uzumaki crest was on the back. Though, she did admit to herself that this much orange was a little much. Naru wore this because it was all she could afford, and when not wearing her henge, it hid her figure, which was already developing. That, and she considered them her training clothes. This confused Hinata when she was first explaining, but then she went and said that she wanted to see if she could still be hidden while wearing something as bright as that. Sure enough, it worked. In fact, she was gonna prove it before heading to the Academy. So Naru made herself breakfast with the groceries Mikoto brought 3 days ago, ate quickly, put on her jumpsuit and goggles, and activated her henge before leaving.

* * *

Naruto looked at _his_ masterpiece. _He_ basically did graffiti on the Hokage monument, so that everyone could see. Naruto basically wrote names on most of the faces, but _he_ took pleasure in writing "old geezer" on Lord Third's face. Though, _he_ just drew something on Lord Fourth's face, making him look like he was wearing makeup. Naru figured that if her dad was still alive, she would've drawn this on his face while he was asleep, laughing about it with her mom. "NARUTO!" Just then, Naruto saw that several chunin were headed _his_ way. _He_ just laughed and said "Try and catch me, losers!" They don't know how _he_ did it, but Naruto always managed to escape them, even with the jumpsuit on. You'd think they'd be able to spot it from miles away, but not when it's Naruto involved.

Naruto landed in front of the Academy, with 2 minutes to go before class started. _He_ ran down the hall until he found his class. " *phew* Made it." Naruto said as _he_ entered. "Naruto? You're actually on time! What, you didn't do that big prank you were bragging about last week?" Kiba joked. Akamaru, who was on top of Kiba's head, just barked in acknowledgement. "Nah, I did it before I got here. Check it out!" Then most of the students looked out the window, and sure enough, they saw what Naruto did, and laughed a little. "NARUTO-BAKA!" Just then, Naruto was hit in the head so hard it went through the floor. "How could you do something so disgraceful?! Those are the Hokage faces, for crying out loud! Do you even know who they are, you baka?!" Sakura screeched. Everyone winced. Yeah, Sakura was extremely loud, more so than Naruto, and that's saying something. Then again, Sakura could easily shatter glass with her screeching, so everyone was just waiting for it to happen. Naruto pulled _his_ head out of the floor, irritated, and said "What? I know who they are, and it's just a harmless prank." "But you even defiled the Fourth Hokage's face!" Sakura relented. Naruto simply mumbled "It's just face paint, dattebayo. It's not that big of a deal."

"Actually, I was gonna ask, how come you just did that to Lord Fourth's face instead of the insults?" Kiba asked, still laughing at Naruto's work. Naruto just stared at the floor and said "Well, I just couldn't insult him, so I went with that instead. It's something I would've drawn on my dad's face with my mom's help…..if they were still alive." Everyone just stared at Naruto. They were definitely not used to seeing this side of _him_. _He_ just stood there, _his_ head hung, and you could literally see the pain in _his_ face. "Yeah, well, too bad they wanted to die rather than have someone like you as their child." Sakura insulted in a nonchalant tone. This definitely struck home as Naruto had to use all _his_ energy to not strangle Sakura right now, and the rest of the class felt the same, but on a lower level. "They were murdered by the Kyuubi, you bitch." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, _his_ fists clenched, and _his_ whole body shaking from rage. Kyuubi knew Naru didn't fully blame him for her parents' deaths, but he still felt guilty for it. This information was news to everyone, so they just gasped. Most of the students were told by their parents that Naruto was bad news, a demon taking a human appearance. To hear that Naruto has probably suffered worse than any of their families have, they were speechless. Sakura was pissed, really pissed. Naruto never called her a bitch. Hell, the blonde never did anything in retaliation to her abuse, so this really made her mad. Though, in the back of Sakura's mind, she felt slightly bad for Naruto. She had no idea the Kyuubi killed _his_ parents, and wasn't sure how to take it. Then her anger took over again, as she decided she could care less, instead focusing on what her parents taught her.

"What the hell did you just call me, you baka?!" Sakura screamed, the rational part of her brain fading slowly. She winded up another punch, but Naruto side stepped, dodging it. _He_ simply turned to her and repeated "I said the Kyuubi killed my parents, you dumb bitch." Veins appeared on Sakura's head, as her anger swelled. She would've punched Naruto through the wall, but Sasuke caught her fist before it could connect. "Sakura, that's enough. Quit acting like a spoiled brat." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed. Sakura saw her crush and immediately tried to justify herself. "But Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka's a disgrace! He vandalized the Hokage Monument, and he called me a dumb bitch! He's begging for punishment!" Sakura whined, sounding very immature. She glared at Naruto and sneered "I don't even know why a freak like you was even allowed here. You'll never be a ninja, so why don't you just do everyone a favor and die already. Nobody would miss you." Boy was she lucky Iruka wasn't there yet, otherwise she would be in more trouble than she was already in. Everyone was just staring at her, really tempted to strangle her. Hinata had walked in while Sakura was ranting, and when she heard the pink-haired banshee's cruel words, she and Sasuke let out large amounts of Ki, the kind that says ' I'll kill you and not bat an eye'. Unfortunately, Sakura was so ignorant of her surroundings that she didn't notice the killer intent. "Haruno-san, Naruto-kun has done nothing to warrant your hatred, so why would you treat him so horribly?" Hinata asked, her anger helping her not stutter. Sakura turned around and bluntly told the Hyuga "Why? Because he's a demon, that's why! My parents said so themselves, and demons have no right to live!" Sasuke gripped Sakura's wrist to the point where it hurt as he hissed "He….is not….a demon. I've seen demons, and I know for a fact he isn't one of them, so sit down, shut up, and leave us alone." When he finished that sentence, he flung Sakura over the table, coincidentally having her land in her seat. Sakura got up, upset that her crush just defended the bane of her existence. Instead of retaliating, she just huffed, and began staring at the Uchiha with hearts in her eyes, or as Sasuke and Naru would call it 'eye-raping the poor boy'. " **That banshee's a yandere in the making, kit.** " Kyuubi commented, shivering in disgust. Naru agreed, one of these days somebody was gonna get hurt because of Sakura's obsession.

Naruto took _his_ seat in between Sasuke and Hinata. They both looked at _him_ with worried expressions. "You gonna be okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, hoping the blond was okay. They both knew most of, if not all, of Naruto's situation, so they knew that Sakura's words affected _him_. _He_ just gave a small smile and replied "I'm fine guys, really. I'm not gonna let her get to me. Thanks though, for helping me." Hinata smiled and held Naruto's hand, while Sasuke nodded and grunted.

When everyone settled down, Iruka walked into the classroom, and was certainly surprised to see Naruto there already. "Naruto? And here I thought you were skipping class." Iruka joked. "Whaaaat? Skip your class? Why would I do that?" Naruto asked, knowing where this was headed already. Iruka pointed towards the Hokage Monument and said "I know that was you. Only you'd do that." Naruto simply laughed sheepishly at this, not denying it for a minute. "Well, I wanted to get some last minute training before I came in, Iruka-sensei." Naruto explained. "How the hell is pulling pranks training? What good would that do?" Sakura asked, more than a little irritated by Naruto's antics. At this point, she was just begging for more reasons to hate the blonde. "Well, the pranks are for fun. It's getting away from the chunin trying to catch me that's training. I mean, have you guys noticed what I wear?" Naruto said, gesturing to _his_ jumpsuit. Everyone actually hated that jumpsuit, since looking at it was painful for their eyes sometimes. "You mean that fashion disaster? Why do you even wear that? Ninjas don't wear orange." Ino said. Yeah, she's the resident fashion expert, and she will not hesitate to judge what you wear. "Believe me, I know. I only wear this because it's all I can afford. Anyway, I also wear this to test how long I can stay hidden while wearing this. I manage to hide from CHUNIN while wearing this." Naruto admitted.

Well, everyone was certainly surprised by this, but at the same time, they weren't. While Naruto was the dead last, _he_ was very good at taijutsu and creativity in battle. That, and Naruto had a reputation for being unpredictable. They were surprised _he_ wasn't higher in class standing, considering Naruto's constantly proven that _he_ wasn't an idiot, just cheerful and optimistic. So, some just assumed _he_ was like Shikamaru, lazy with work. At least, most of them thought this. The rest, like Sakura, thought _he_ was just a loser that had no chance in life, but they had a bias. "If that's the case, then why is it I'M the only one who's managed to catch you?" Iruka taunted in a playful manner. Some kids snickered, but Naruto just laughed and said "That's because you know me so well, dattebayo!" Yeah, you couldn't keep _him_ down forever.

* * *

The class went on like normal, which was basically review for their finals. Now it was lunch break, and everyone was relaxing in the classroom. "Naruto." Iruka called out. "Yeah? What's up sensei?" _he_ asked. Iruka sighed and asked "Why did you do that to the Hokage faces? You know who they are, right?" "Yeah, I know. They're the past leaders of the village, one of the strongest in the world. The Fourth Hokage was the best one yet. I just did that to mess around and train. Nobody ever notices me now until I'm already done, dattebayo." Naruto replied. Iruka realized that statement had a double meaning, and felt a little saddened. "I'm surprised you just drew face paint on Lord Fourth's face. Would've thought you'd make up some creative insult like the rest." "Well, I couldn't do that to him. You wouldn't understand. It's complicated." Iruka simply nodded, and then said "Well, you still need to clean that up after class. And before you complain, I'll treat you to ramen afterwards." Naruto's face lit up as _he_ mock saluted and said "You got it, Iruka-sensei! I'll leave that monument sparkling in 2 minutes, just watch, dattebayo!" If you wanted Naru to do anything, henge or not, just bribe her with ramen. The girl absolutely loved it, especially since it was one of the few things she could afford on her own. Kakashi and Mikoto keep telling her to mix it up and eat vegetables, the healthy stuff, so she found a loophole. Naru simply decided to add more healthy foods in her ramen. The family that owns Ichiraku made sure to do this too, that way the ramen is healthy, but still as delicious as before. It winded up becoming a big hit, and they got a lot more customers after that.

"Hn, ramen addict." Sasuke said. "Hey! Ramen is awesome! You wouldn't be saying that if you at least tried it, dattebayo!" Naruto started. Yeah, she also didn't like it when you insult her favorite food, no matter who it was. "That stuff is garbage in a bowl, why would anyone eat that fattening crap?" Sakura said with disgust. "One, it's delicious. I would even go as far as to say it's the food of the gods. Two, if you were serious about your shinobi career, you could burn off the calories from the ramen by training, that way you stay thin. Three, the ramen I eat is actually healthy. Just ask Ayame-neesan and she'll tell you all about it. Even Choji knows about it." Naruto went into _his_ rare instructor mode. _He_ really wanted to make Sakura look bad. Okay, more bad than she already looked, because people were still glaring at her for the little show from earlier. " _Tch, and people really thought I liked her? No way in hell, dattebayo_." Naru thought. What Naruto said had some girls actually interested and curious, since _he_ was the local ramen fanatic/expert, next to Choji. "Choji, is this true?" Ino asked, knowing he was an expert on all things food. It was the Akimichi clan's specialty, after all. They even have their own restaurant. Everyone stared at Choji as he ate his chips, waiting for an answer. Then he answered "Yeah, Ichiraku started doing that months ago. It's mostly girls that eat it though, but guys eat it too, if they want an excuse to eat healthy. It costs as much as a normal bowl of ramen, so it's not even expensive."

Everyone's jaws dropped. A version of what girls considered junk food, but was healthy. At first Naru was worried she let something slip, but she was thankful Choji mentioned that guys eat it too. Pretty much everyone's thoughts were " _I gotta try it_." Well, everyone except Sakura, who was just fuming from her pride. She just huffed and walked away, far enough for her to oogle Sasuke from a distance. Naruto just glared at Sasuke and taunted "Well?" Sasuke simply shrugged and said "I didn't say I had anything against it. All I said was that you're an addict." "Good!" Naruto grinned like a madman, feeling victorious. Hinata just giggled at Naruto's antics.

* * *

After lunch, the class went on to its last review before the final exam tomorrow. They finished with practicing the Henge no Jutsu. When it was Naru's turn, she decided to mess with everyone's head and turn into a older, more developed version of herself. She called it her 'Sexy Jutsu'. Though, she made it for a few reasons. The main reason was that the jutsu itself was a pervert detector. If a guy had a nosebleed just by seeing the form, yeah, the dude's a perv. The other reason was that Naru wanted a reason to show people her true self. Okay, a slightly exaggerated, older version of herself, but you get the idea. Though, there's one last reason that Naru wasn't proud of. Apparently Kyuubi admitted to planting the idea for the jutsu in her head, considering he was a 'super pervert' like Jiraiya. However, she was careful with how she used it. At first, she accidentally activated it, and the older Naru had no clothes on, just a smoke cloud for modesty. It was a good thing nobody was around and Naru was in the bathroom, otherwise that'd be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Ever. Of all time. But this time, she was ready.

When the smoke cleared, in front of the classroom stood an older version of Naru, but she was wearing a black kimono with orange stripes. The kimono did nothing to hide Naru's bust. We're talking Double D's here, guys (don't worry, it's just for the jutsu, it's not her natural size. Don't freak out about realism). Aside from that, she was gorgeous, her hair mostly straight, with some spikes still there, and it reached her hips. You'd think she was Kushina if it weren't for Naru's hair being mostly blond. " **Hmmmmmm. Not bad kit. Not bad at all. Nice figure, face is still cute, nice job with the hair, VERY nice rack. I give iiiiiiiiiiiit…..8/10.** " Kyuubi commented in her head. "ONLY EIGHT?! WHY?!" Naru asked, shocked and offended. " **That damned kimono, that's why!** " "You just wanna see me naked, don't you, ya pervy fox!" " **Yup!** " Kyuubi said shamelessly. While this was going on in her head, Iruka's eyes bugged out and he had a nosebleed that sent him into his desk. Naru blinked and said "Jeez, sensei. I didn't think you were a perv too…."

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sakura screamed, pointing at Naru. Well guys, she found her reason. "Well, this is my Sexy Jutsu, Sakura." Naru plainly answered. This was one of the few times she could be herself, and she was not going to pass this up. "YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A STUPID JUTSU LIKE THAT?!" Everyone winced at the volume of Sakura's voice. Even with their emergency earplugs, some sound still somehow managed to get through. Everyone looked towards the windows aaaaannnnnd-nope, windows still intact. Naru's face reddened as she shouted back "I am not a pervert, dattebayo! I made this jutsu as a pervert DETECTOR! There's a difference! Why do you think I'm wearing a kimono right now?! For modesty!" Sasuke even backed her up and said "It's true. The dobe explained it to me when he first used it. It could also be used for more than just detecting perverts, apparently." Sasuke conveniently left out that Naru almost got him with the jutsu. Almost, because Sasuke just had to be his stoic self, channeling his clan's pride the whole time.

Sakura paled as she realized she was in the wrong. Everyone knew that Sasuke was the only person capable of showing Sakura when she was actually wrong, since she was that obsessed. Well, there goes her reason. "O-Oh. I didn't know that. Sorry." She apologized, feeling the shame. While Naru didn't really like Sakura, she knew the pink haired girl was only the way she is because of her parents. Unlike them, Sakura seemed capable of actually understanding when she's in the wrong. That is, if she wasn't blinded by her prejudice, anger, or obsession with Sasuke. Naru was pretty sure Sakura just apologized because Sasuke said something, but she went with it. " *sigh* It's okay, you're not the first one to overreact like that. Kakashi-nii did the same thing when he found out. Mikoto-basan was worse though." Naru said, remembering those experiences. "So, have you found ANY pervs with that thing?" Ino asked, wanting to know if it was even effective. All the girls leaned forward, wanting to know who to be weary around. "Yup. Iruka-sensei is one. I'm pretty sure it worked on Kakashi-nii, since he blushed, but all he did was bonk me on the head, hehe. There's also Hokage-jiji, and Pervy Sage-" Naru answered, suddenly noticing that most students had nosebleeds. The only people that didn't were all the girls, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji. Kiba and Sasuke had to try really hard to not think that way. Of course, Kiba failed, miserably. Akamaru just shook his head as he whined, disappointed in his master right now. As for Sasuke, well, he managed to hold it in while looking like his stoic self. "-and apparently almost everyone in this room, dattebayo." She finished, groaning in disappointment. " **Can you blame them? You're basically giving everyone a preview of what to expect from an older you.** " Kyuubi commented. "But I'm wearing clothes this time!" " **It doesn't matter! Have you seen your own rack?! IT'S FUCKING HUGE! Double D's, kit! DOUBLE! D'S! It won't matter if you're wearing any clothes as long as they see the size of those jugs!** " Naru groaned mentally and said "Maybe I went a little overboard with the look, dattebayo." " **Ya think?** " Kyuubi replied sarcastically. Naru looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "Well, at least Sasuke-kun isn't a perv like everyone else." Naru said in her head. " **Nah, he's just holding it all in. Wait until he sees the real you, Kit. He'll be on you like an animal during mating season. Hell, you two would probably be fucking like rabbits in heat in no time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Kyuubi started laughing at Naru, knowing how she'd react. Naru blushed heavily at the thought, went through the bars and started banging on Kyuubi's arm in a comical way, all while yelling "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU PERVERTED FOX! SASUKE-KUN IS NOT LIKE THAT!" This just made Kyuubi laugh even harder.

* * *

Once class ended, Naru put her normal henge back on and started working on cleaning the graffiti. Like _he_ told Iruka, Naruto was done in 2 minutes. However, _he_ left some flowers on top of Lord Fourth's head, as a replacement for the graffiti. Afterwards, they ate, Iruka paid and reprimanded Naruto for the Sexy Jutsu trick, and they went home.

The next day, Naru was a little nervous. It was the day of the final exams. She knew she would pass this time, since several problems have been fixed this time. Unlike her earlier years, Jiraiya and Kakashi have been training her. Mikoto helped as well, by teaching her some techniques she could use in battle. Jiraiya learned that when it comes to genjutsu, it was impossible for Naru to learn any of it. This was because of her enormous chakra reserves, which would explain why she was terrible with the standard clone jutsu. Therefore, he taught her the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead, and she did it flawlessly. In fact, the first time she did it, she made about 70 clones. So, in case she had to do the clone jutsu for the exam, she's gonna nail it. Detecting genjutsu wouldn't be a problem, considering she was now immune, thanks to her Tsukigan. Her taijutsu was at high genin/low chunin level at the moment, only because everyone wanted to teach her the basics first. They didn't want to move too fast with her training. Kakashi helped Naru with her chakra control a little bit, so she wouldn't waste it a lot of it in any of her jutsus. Naru already knew how to suppress her chakra to hide her presence from hiding after her pranks. Itachi helped with her accuracy with shurikens and kunais, though, Naru had to have her henge active, as Itachi didn't know about her. All around, she was fine. However, she was still nervous, mainly because she knew that someone was bound to rig her exams in some way.

The girl grabbed a quick breakfast: some cereal with milk. Luckily, they weren't expired yet, thanks to Mikoto buying them. Once she finished, Naru took a quick shower, mulling over how the day was gonna go. As she was changing into her jumpsuit, Naru heard someone knock on her door, and it made her jump. "Naruto, it's me." It was Sasuke. Naru quickly put on the henge and answered the door. "Sasuke, hey. What're you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Making sure you're not late again, dobe. That, and Mom said you'd be a mess, so…" "Oh, thanks teme. Well, let's get going." Naruto said, closing the door behind _him_. "You ready for the exams?" "Yeah, I'm gonna ace that test this time, dattebayo!" Sasuke simply shook his head at his friend's attitude. He knew Naruto has been training hard these past few years, he's seen it himself. Sasuke was also aware at this point that Naruto was one of, if not his only equal at the academy. Normally, he would be obsessed with being the better of the two, but for some reason, didn't even mind. In fact, having Naruto as a rival was nice, somehow.

Sasuke swore that there was something about Naruto that was different from everyone else. It was like _he_ was hiding something. Sasuke tried approaching Naruto about it, but _he_ said it was nothing. He knew _he_ was lying, so that just made him more convinced to find out what his best friend was hiding. From what Sasuke gathered, Naruto definitely didn't act like a normal kid, obviously, and he had this weird aura around him. As in, the type of aura Sasuke would feel on a girl. Everyone else wasn't aware, but since Sasuke knew Naruto for years, he knew from comparison. After all, he was hounded by girls everyday, so he knew what a girl's aura and presence felt like. With Naruto, _his_ aura was a mix between boy and girl, but it was mostly girl. Though, the question was now engraved in his head: Is Naruto a girl? Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to see anything remotely feminine. He couldn't find anything. Which meant that it had to be a henge, but he wasn't going to test that in the street. He'd have to find some way of making the henge drop, but how?

"Hm? Sasuke, you alright, man?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Sasuke recovered. "Well, you just spaced out all of a sudden. Something on your mind?" " _Crap. How did he know? Or, how did_ _she_ _know? Wait, I don't even know if Naruto really is a girl, so…..ugh._ " Sasuke thought. "Sorry, didn't realize it. Yeah, there's been something that's been bugging me." "Oh, what is it? Maybe I can help." Naruto offered. Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'll just figure it out later." "Oooookay then." Naruto said. " **Kit, I think he's onto you.** " Kyuubi said. "What the hell are you on about now, Kyuubi?" Naru asked, really not in the mood for him. " **That Uchiha. He's onto you. He suspects you're a girl.** " "WHAT?! HOW?! Are you just trying to mess with me?!" Naru exclaimed, her panic creeping in. Luckily she could hide it on the outside. " **I'm serious, Kit. He suspects you. He already tried checking you out while we were walking. If he uses his Sharingan, he'll know for sure.** " Yeah, time to panic. Internally, of course. For the rest of the walk, Naru was screaming inside her head and ran around Kyuubi's cage in a comical way while Kyuubi was laughing at Naru's reaction.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke made it to the Academy with 30 minutes to spare before the exam. When Hinata finally joined them, they used the time review and go over anything they forgot. As in, Sasuke and Hinata drilled Naruto on questions for the written test. When Iruka entered the classroom, he said "Alright, everyone. As you know, today is your final exam. If you pass, you will be officially recognized as a proud shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. We'll start with the written test, followed by the kunai and shuriken test, then the taijutsu test. After that will be the genjutsu test, and finally, the ninjutsu test, where you must successfully perform the Henge, Substitution, and Clone Jutsus." Iruka saw some people panic a little under the pressure, so he said "Don't worry. I will be overlooking all of your tests, alongside Mizuki." This made Naruto calm down a lot, but _he_ didn't trust Mizuki. As a perk of being Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Kyuubi allowed Naru access to his ability to sense negativity, and she always sensed malice on Mizuki, even when she wasn't around. This was bad. While Iruka would be there, Naru was certain Mizuki would try and rig some part of her tests.

Mizuki started passing out the written exam, and when Naruto got _his_ , he compared it to Sasuke's and Hinata's, just to be safe. Luckily, it passed _his_ inspection. This test was 45 minutes, and Naruto noticed that all the questions were easy. Plus, the majority of the test was multiple choice. Yeah, Naru definitely had this in the bag. Though, still cautious, she secretly activated her Tsukigan to check for any genjutsu. Luckily, her hair's red streaks had grown over the years, to the point that they don't change and expand anymore when Naru activates her Tsukigan. Naruto scanned _his_ paper, and no genjutsus were on it. _He_ was in the clear. Satisfied, Naruto quickly turned _his_ eyes back to normal, and started filling out the test. Once everyone was done, they gave the papers to Iruka, who graded them personally. "Okay, everyone passed the first test. Well done!" Everyone cheered at the news. Naruto smiled, knowing _he_ conquered _his_ greatest enemy to date: written tests. Iruka posted the grades on the wall, and everyone saw their exact grades. Sasuke and Hinata got perfect scores, and Naruto was only 5 points behind them, leaving _him_ at rank 3. Naruto decided to see where the others were placed, and saw that Shikamaru was rank 8, Choji was rank 7, Kiba was rank 9, Shino was rank 6, Ino was rank 5, and Sakura was tied with Naruto. The pink haired girl was definitely pissed about that, and she was supposed to be the smartest person there! Apparently not.

They moved outside to where the training dummies were, and Iruka announced "Okay, we will now start the kunai and shuriken test. Everyone, wait until you are called." Most of the kids did a rather poor job, at least in Sasuke's eyes. For Naruto, almost everyone was just plain sad. Well, the only good ones were the ones from actual shinobi clans. Sakura missed most of them, and the ones she did land didn't even hit the bullseye, so she failed that. When it was Sasuke's turn, obviously he got all the bullseyes. Hinata was close, but didn't quite hit all the bullseyes, so she was only a point or 2 behind Sasuke. When it was Naruto's turn, _he_ just relied on the training Itachi gave _him_. So, Naruto went with simple, and not flashy at all. In fact, he went with the lazy style. That's right, _he_ was gonna pull a Shikamaru, with a little Itachi added in the mix. Naruto lazily threw 5 shuriken at once, and they all hit the bullseyes. When it came to the kunais, Naruto didn't even take a second to aim, and he just threw them one after another. Bullseyes. The training dummies were just pincushions at this point. Normally, Naruto would miss, so everyone was shocked at this. Shikamaru just groaned and said "Man, did he really just copy me? What a drag." Yeah, Shikamaru literally did what Naruto just did only minutes ago, only slower, and he actually took the time to aim. "I do not believe that was what happened. It would appear Naruto was either hiding his true skills, or perhaps he has been recently training his skills to perfection. It certainly would explain how he hit the targets with high precision and minimal effort." Shino said. "Either way man, he's definitely has gotten better." Kiba agreed.

"W-Wow. Naruto, you got a perfect score. Congrats." Iruka said, almost speechless. Naruto just grinned and said "Thanks Iruka-sensei." Then _he_ went over to where his friends were. Hinata congratulated him, while Sasuke called _him_ a show off. Then came the taijutsu test. Everyone gathered around the sparring area as Mizuki explained the rules. "Alright, the rules are simple: try and knock me out of bounds in less than 2 minutes. If you can't, don't worry. You have the other tests to fall back on." Mizuki informed everyone. From there, the sparring began. Most of the kids couldn't even last 2 minutes, they were that bad. Some managed to last, but not take Mizuki down. Shikamaru didn't even try, since taijutsu wasn't his forte. Choji beat Mizuki in 1 minute and 50 seconds, using his expansion jutsu. Ino took a minute and 55 seconds, so she barely made it. Ino would've normally used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to have Mizuki step out of bounds, but she didn't have time to activate it, or even prepare it. Sakura couldn't beat Mizuki, and she was exhausted. "Not bad Sakura. Though, you really need to work on your stamina and strength." Mizuki pointed out. " *pant* H-Hai…*pant*...S-Sensei" Sakura got out in between breaths. Nobody else was exhausted as her, so that just showed how bad Sakura was. "Why the hell is Sakura so exhausted? It was only 2 minutes." Kiba wondered. "That would be because she doesn't train. Like, at all." Naruto answered. "Huh?!" Everyone said, startled. "Yeah, she focused too much on looking good for teme. That would seriously explain why I can see her ribs through her dress."

Everyone couldn't believe that Sakura didn't even train. They were trying to become shinobi, for crying out loud! You had to train, or you'd be killed. You couldn't just study, because book smarts only take you so far. Apparently, Sakura doesn't get that. Even Ino trained, she didn't waste ALL of her time on Sasuke! Ino and Hinata were definitely disappointed in her. Hell, as Sakura was now, she definitely gives kunoichis a bad name. Shino went up next, but he couldn't get Mizuki out of bounds either, since he wasn't allowed to use his insects. Taijutsu was currently his weakest point, so it was gonna cause Shino problems from the beginning. Kiba beat Mizuki in 50 seconds, which didn't surprise anyone, considering his clan specialized in taijutsu as well as tracking. Hinata beat Mizuki in 48 seconds with her Gentle Fist technique. When it was Sasuke's turn, he beat Mizuki in only 30 seconds with his Interceptor Fist technique and his Sharingan. He beat Itachi's record by 15 seconds. Finally, it was Naruto's turn.

"Finally, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up and walked up to the ring. Naruto got into _his_ unique fighting stance, and waited for Mizuki to give the signal. "Begin." With that, Naruto immediately launched a right hook, which Mizuki blocked. Naruto continued throwing punches, adding kicks in too. Mizuki started throwing out some attacks, but Naruto reacted quickly by either redirecting them, blocking or just dodging. Naruto saw that Mizuki wasn't pulling any of his punches, which _he_ expected, so _he_ decided to end it quickly. Naruto threw a flying roundhouse kick, which hit Mizuki's head, hard. _He_ immediately followed it with a leg sweep, knocking Mizuki off his feet. In that brief second Mizuki was in the air, Naruto performed what _he_ called 'the Donkey Kick'. _He_ launched off his hands and rammed both _his_ feet into Mizuki's exposed stomach, sending him 4 feet away, out of the ring. 35 seconds. Hinata and Sasuke weren't surprised, considering they've seen _him_ fight. Everyone else was, though. After a few congratulations, everyone took a small break before the genjutsu test. Of course, Naruto and Hinata had to make sure Sasuke's fangirls didn't try anything on him, since now they were just begging to get close to him.

When the genjutsu test began, the students just had to enter the classroom, and dispel the genjutsu cast on them. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to get through the door that led to the final test. Eventually, the numbers started dwindling, only a few people coming back, meaning they failed the exams. That meant that the ones that didn't return passed. Wait, even Sakura passed. Sakura. How the hell did that happen? Naru tried wrapping her head around that idea, and it was very hard to picture, so she went down the list. Sakura obviously passed the written exam, failed the kunai and shuriken tests, and failed the taijutsu test. That had to have meant she passed the last two tests. This made sense to Naru, since most of the kunoichi in her class were better with ninjutsu than anything else. Besides herself, only Hinata was good all around. Ino was a weird mix between fangirl and proper kunoichi. The rest only cared for their looks, god knows why, since they were only 13, or they obsessed over boys, in their case, Sasuke.

It was finally _his_ turn, and Naruto walked into the room. _He_ noticed the genjutsu easily, and sent a chakra pulse outward to dispel it. But something still felt off. " **Kit, this genjutsu is double layered. Normal genin can't detect them, but I can. Someone's trying to make you fail. Send out another pulse.** " Kyuubi advised. Nodding, Naruto sent out another pulse, this time dispelling the genjutsu completely. Finally seeing the correct door, Naruto walked through. "Congrats, Naruto. You passed the genjutsu test, even if you took a little longer." Iruka said, laughing a little. Naruto said "Thanks. Apparently that one was double layered. That's why it took so long." Iruka turned serious and asked "Double layered? Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. Iruka knew someone would rig Naruto's exams, and now it was obvious. Mizuki was the culprit. Trying to act like he didn't know anything, Iruka simply said "I'll have to look into that. Anyway, could you perform the following jutsus, Naruto?" He gestured towards the list behind him, which stated the jutsus needed to pass: henge, substitution and clone. Naruto did the henge and Substitution with ease. "Um, Iruka-sensei? Is it possible to use another type of clone technique?" This had Iruka puzzled, but nodded anyway. Naruto grinned, did _his_ cross finger hand sign and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then 2 puffs of smoke appeared and two copies of Naruto stood next to him. Solid copies, mind you. Iruka dropped his pen and asked "T-That's a B-Rank jutsu! Naruto, where did you learn that?!" Knowing nobody would exactly believe that Jiraiya taught him that jutsu, Naruto lied "Kakashi-nii showed me how to do it last year, since I couldn't do the regular one."

Now that was more believable, since all the ninja in the village knew Kakashi helped take care of him, even if it wasn't under the same roof. Plus it helped that Kakashi is arguably the strongest jonin in the village. "Well, Naruto, you passed. And based on your scores from the other tests…..you graduate. You're officially a genin." Iruka said, holding out one of the standard issue genin headbands. He couldn't be more proud of Naruto right now. Iruka had seen _him_ work _his_ butt off from day one, and the improvements were made clear today. Mizuki, on the other hand, was pissed. He thought his plan would work with the genjutsu, and when that didn't work, he tried disrupting Naruto's chakra with a secret seal in the room. He hadn't counted on Naruto learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto took off _his_ goggles, and replaced it with _his_ new headband. "Thanks Iruka-sensei! You're the best, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he went to join the other graduates. Sure enough, everyone was there. Hinata and Sasuke were the first to greet _him_. "You passed! C-Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered. "Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as _he_ hugged her. Hinata blushed heavily, but hugged back. "Yeah, congrats Naruto." Sasuke said, a friendly smirk on his face. "Thanks, Sasuke." The two bumped fists.

Everyone was a little surprised that the dead last of their class not only passed, but didn't even trade insults with Sasuke this time. Before questions could be asked, Iruka came out and said "Alright, to everyone here, congratulations on becoming genin. Now, everyone has to come back to the Academy in 2 weeks for team placement. Understand?" "Hai, Iruka-sensei." Everyone said. Then they were allowed to leave, suddenly having a 2 week vacation before the fun stuff happened. However, Mizuki still had to enact his plan by tonight. Plan A didn't work, so he was going to have to go to plan B.

"Hey, Naruto!" Mizuki called out. Naruto turned around and said "Mizuki-sensei?" "Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you. Also, I was hoping we could talk in private." Naruto looked at his 2 friends, who gave him the silent okay. Naruto followed Mizuki to the swingset in front of the Academy, away from the crowd. "So, how does it feel to be a genin?" Mizuki asked. "Honestly, it's awesome! Now I can help protect the village, dattebayo!" Naruto said, enthusiastic. "Well, it's great you feel that way, but there is a way for you to protect it that's better." Mizuki said, tempting Naruto. While Naruto wasn't buying any of it, feeling Mizuki's malice, _he_ played along and asked "Really? How?" " _Too easy._ " Mizuki thought. Then Mizuki told him to take the Scroll of Seals and learn at least one technique, but to do it at the shed near the village gates.

* * *

"Does he really think I'm that dumb, dattebayo?" Naru asked nobody in particular. She dropped her henge and was in the room where the scroll was at. She was surprised by how weak the security was. Seriously, she practically waltzed right in. " **I don't know, it looks like you're doing what he says, Kit.** " Kyuubi commented. "Not really. I still want to see the scroll, but I'm gonna let Hokage-jiji know about this. After I read this, of course." Naru replied in a chipper tone. She found the scroll, had a shadow clone stand guard, and started reading. The first jutsu she saw just so happened to be the Shadow Clone Jutsu. While reading it, Naru learned that if the clone is dispersed, she learns what the clone learned. This could also help speed up her jutsu training. Yeah, she was definitely gonna abuse it now. The next one had her and Kyuubi with wide eyes. The second entry was about Naru's Tsukigan, but there were more details about it than she realized. "Woah! The Tsukigan's in here! Maybe I can learn more about it here, dattebayo!" Naru exclaimed. " **You sure you want to do that, Kit? There's some stuff in there you're not ready for. At least not now, anyway.** " Kyuubi warned. "Oh, lighten up, you big fuzzball. I just want to know more about it, jeez. If you and the others say I'm not ready, then fine, I won't do what I can't just yet." Naru stated. Kyuubi was actually surprised Naru said something that actually sounded responsible, which normally isn't like her. Then again, when Naru said something, she stuck to it, so Kyuubi just accepted her words, feeling a little proud of her maturity. With that, she started reading, and couldn't believe what she was reading. Some of what was written was new even to Kyuubi.

Naru read about the Tsukigan's unique abilities. The first one being the one that put it on the map: matter manipulation. Naru didn't understand it at first, but she read further and saw that with the Tsukigan, she could manipulate her environment, similar to jutsus, but without hand signs. That would explain how she blew everyone away all those years ago. There was also another ability, one that Kyuubi didn't know about: the Tsukigan has a type of sonar mode if you close your eyes, or your vision was hampered in any way. "Sonar? What, like the bats?" Naru asked, extremely confused. " **Holy shit. Kushina never learned this, so she never knew. Kit, this scroll is saying that you could see even when your vision is disrupted or clouded! And since it's like sonar, you could literally see EVERYTHING around you! It's similar to the Byakugan's 360 vision!** " "WHAT?! I gotta try it!" She activated her Tsukigan and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. So, she sent a little more chakra to her eyes, and then things started to form in the darkness. Naru gasped at what she was seeing. She was looking at a outline of everything that's around her. Right now she was looking at the scroll, outlined in white. The text was white too, but everything else was black. She could see behind her and through the door, as well as down the hall. Hell, she was even able to see the small outline of Hiruzen working in his office. "Woah. This is crazy." Naru said, awed. " **No kidding. I had no idea this ability existed. You can basically fight even when blinded. This can be very helpful, Kit.** " Kyuubi said, also amazed by this ability. Naru opened her eyes and her normal vision came back. Apparently that mode was called Second Vision, which Naru thought sounded kinda cool. She saw that there was nothing else about the Tsukigan in the scroll. When she hit the third entry, Kyuubi almost crashed into his cage, he was that shocked. " **Kit! That's the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style!** " he almost screamed. "The eight what-now?" Naru asked. " **The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style! It's what your father used to seal me in you! And it was made by the Uzumaki Clan! Learn it!** " Yeah, Kyuubi was definitely screaming now. Naru's eyes widened in shock. If she learned this sealing style, she'd not only know something from her clan, but she'd also know everything about the seal on her. Hell, who knows what she could apply it to! Not saying another word, she memorized that entry's contents. Kyuubi even helped by writing what Naru read in his cage, for future reference. Once she finished, she learned that her clone popped itself. Hiruzen was coming. And fast.

Naru panicked as she looked for a hiding place. Then she remembered the henge jutsu and used it to turn into a rock in a corner. Hiruzen came in very quickly, even for his age. He immediately went to where the scroll was, and was relieved it was still there. "I know you're still here, Naru-chan. You're not fooling this old man." Hiruzen said, throwing the scroll at Naru's rock form. She instantly turned back. "OW! That hurt, dattebayo!" Naru yelped in pain, holding her head. Hiruzen sweatdropped and deadpanned "That was the point." Turning serious, he asked "Why were you reading this scroll? It's forbidden for a reason." "Because I wanted to know why Mizuki-teme wanted it so badly. He asked me to get it and learn at least one thing, that way I'd 'be able to protect the village better'." Naru explained, using air quotes on what Mizuki told her. This had Hiruzen's attention. "Mizuki? He asked you to steal the scroll?" "Well, those weren't his exact words, but yeah, basically. After I read some of this, I was gonna tell you, but you rushed over here. How'd you even know I was in here?" Hiruzen simply said "I have my ways." Naru gave a deadpan stare and said "Bull. Shit. You used that ball thing again, didn't you, Jiji?" "...Kyuubi told you about that, huh?" Hiruzen asked, rubbing his temples. He was aware that Naru has been talking with Kyuubi, but he didn't realize the Tailed Beast was sharing that type of information.

Naru nodded, and Hiruzen groaned. "Yes, I did. I saw you reading the scroll and assumed the worst." "Like what, that I'd unleash old fuzzbut onto the village for making my life hell?" Naru asked rhetorically. Hiruzen took it serious and paled. " **Uh, Kit? That's plenty of reason to do that.** " Kyuubi deadpanned. "Well, do you want to leave?" Naru asked. " **Wait, what?** "

Naru sighed and repeated "I'm asking if you want to leave. I know the sealing style now, so I should be able to make a key to release the seal. Just say the word, and you can leave my body and do whatever you want." Kyuubi thought Naru was just kidding, but saw she was dead serious. She was willing to set him free, because she knew he wasn't the demon everyone made him out to be. If it were normal circumstances, Kyuubi would say yes. But this wasn't it. He cared too much already.

" **As fun as that sounds, if you do that, you'll die. It's a known rule that if the Tailed Beast is removed from it's Jinchuuriki, in this case, it's you, by any means, you will die. Plus, you can't make a key, since your jackass dad already made one.** " Naru was definitely shocked. She didn't know that would happen, and she wasn't aware that Kyuubi actually cared about that fact. "Wait, why are you telling me this? I thought you hated me." " **Never really said I did.** " Kyuubi said. Then he started scratching his head and admitted " **Honestly, things are more entertaining with you around. Plus, your mother died because of me, whether you like it or not. The least I could do is look after her brat.** " Naru was definitely surprised. Kyuubi actually cared about her. She felt a few happy tears come to her eyes as she said "Thanks, Kyuubi. I'll try and find a way to give you a little more freedom. I promise."

Leaving the mindscape, Naru said "Jiji, relax. That was a joke. Besides, this thing doesn't even say how to make the key. And if I do let Kyuubi out, I'd probably die." "T-That's not the point! There's still the risk of him taking over!" Hiruzen tried to make Naru see reason. Instead, Naru's eye twitched. "Jiji, the only time Kyuubi has ever taken over my body was when he wanted to experiment on ME WITH HIS GODDAMN PERVERTED JUTSUS, DATTEBAYO!" She snapped, the memories coming back. They were really embarrassing for her, since Kyuubi was experimenting with different versions of the Sexy Jutsu. " **Still worth it, Kit. Still worth it.** " Kyuubi said, grinning like a madman, his nose leaking a little blood from the memories. Hiruzen sweatdropped, finding this information really bizarre. Naru sighed in frustration as she said "Look, that's not important. Mizuki-teme still wants me to deliver that scroll. What're we gonna do?"

Hiruzen contemplated on this, and came up with a solution. He grabbed a scroll that looked similar to the Scroll of Seals, but had a trap inside, which activates if anyone opens it. "Take this to him. I'll be watching from my office, and I'll have all chunin alert on the situation. They will know you're innocent." he ordered. Naru nodded, and took her leave.

* * *

Well, Hiruzen's plan went smoothly. Mizuki fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Once he grabbed the scroll, the trap activated, which was basically him getting chained up, with the chains connecting to the trees around him, but he somehow managed to break free. Iruka showed up to help, and Mizuki tried to turn Naruto against Iruka by telling _him_ the reason everyone hated _him_. Didn't work since _he_ already knew. Though, Mizuki apparently knew about the whole gender thing, somehow, and disrupted Naru's henge in their fight. Didn't really stop her from beating the living crap out of him. By the time Naru was done, Mizuki had bruises all over his body. His skin was completely black and blue, no joke. Now all that was left was explaining this to Iruka.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, I can explain, really!" Naru said, trying to figure out what to say. "It's okay, I knew all along." Iruka reassured. "Wait, you knew?! How?!" Iruka just gave her a look, and Naru knew. "...Mikoto-basan told you, didn't she?" "Her, and Lord Hokage." Naru face palmed herself. "Seriously?! Everyone's finding out now, dattebayo! You didn't tell anyone, did you?!" "No, no. I didn't. That's your secret to tell." Naru just looked at him, like he was suspicious. "*sigh* I swear, if Sasuke-kun finds out about this too, I don't know what I'll do, dattebayo. And he's already suspicious!" Naru groaned, dreading even the thought. "He's gonna find out eventually. You can't keep it from him forever, Naru." Iruka said. Naru knew he was right, but she was still afraid of how Sasuke would take it. Suddenly feeling tired, Naru said "I know. *yawn* I'm gonna let Jiji know what happened, then I'm gonna sleeeeep." "You can talk to him tomorrow. You need to rest, especially after what happened today." Naru at this point couldn't even complain, so she let Iruka take her home. Once there, Naru checked if any villagers left traps for her again. They didn't. She unlocked her door, went into her apartment, fell onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so chapter 2 is done. Now, there are a few things I'd like to explain. First, I know that I listed the Tsukigan's abilities in the last chapter, but there was one more ability that slipped my mind until now, and I forgot to put it in. That ability is a type of sonar Naru could use if her vision is somehow messed with, or she could tap into it when she closes her eyes and sends more chakra. The best way to describe that ability is this: it is similar to how Daredevil is able to move around, even though he's blind. If you don't know who Daredevil is, well, look him up. He's a Marvel Comics hero. Just don't watch the movie with Ben Affleck, watch the Netflix series, it's better. Anyway, I made it similar to that, except I made it so that Naru could still see just about everything in detail, just in black and white while in that mode, that includes reading. So, everything would look like Inner Sakura in this state, there's a white outline of everything, but the rest is black. I'd like to call it her '2nd vision', and yes, it is rather similar to Byakugan's near 360 degree vision, but the mechanics are completely different. Plus, Naru's 2nd vision has a shorter distance, but this can be improved little by little with training. Sorry for leaving that little fact out, but at least now you know.**

 **Also, about the fact that more and more people are finding out, yeah, that was sorta intentional. I wanted to start off small. Obviously Kakashi, Mikoto, Hiruzen and Jiraiya knew. Teuchi and Ayame from the Ichiraku stand would have to know too, since they are one of the closest things Naru's had to family, canon or not. As for Iruka knowing, well, he is a sort of father figure to Naruto in all media, so of course he would know about something like this. Then there's Hinata. I wanted to give Naru at least one person she could be herself around, at least before Sasuke finds out, and Hinata was the best choice. After all, she's kind and understanding, so she would hear Naru's story and try to help her through it.**

 **Now as you noticed, I changed a lot of things with the graduation exam. Firstly, I had Naru pass when her male counterpart failed at first. Well, Naru's skill set is pretty powerful, and in here, she had an actual education, as well as formal training that wasn't rigged by anyone. Yeah, I wanted Naru to be at least a decent fighter, but most of all, I wanted her to be smart. I've seen a bunch of fanfics where Naruto is completely different from his canon counterpart, mainly where he was either smarter, stronger, has a dojutsu, genderbent, has his family, or all of the above. Here, I really wanted most of that. Sure, I could've given Naru her parents back, but for right now, I'll leave it a little closer to canon. But who knows what I'll change. Anyway, I figured if Naru was actually raised properly, she would have gotten a better education from the ones raising her, and her taijutsu would be at least average. Btw, the way Naru beat Mizuki during the exam, I got the idea from one of the finishing combos from The Amazing Spider-Man, the game that was based on the movie. Either that one, or the second one, I forget. Anyway, I thought it looked awesome, so I wanted Naru to be able to do that.**

 **The other thing I changed was how Mizuki was dealt with, slightly. He still got his ass kicked, but way faster. Naru didn't have an emotional breakdown from hearing the truth she already knew, and she learned more things from the Scroll of Seals. Particularly, the sealing style that keeps Kyuubi inside her. I'll be messing with that in later chapters. As for the fight scenes, well, I'm new at making those, so there wasn't a whole lot. That was sort of why I didn't write out the fight in the forest. I mean, you guys already know how that went (if you don't….I got nothing to say to you). Then there's Naru's prank, which I wanted to change slightly, because when you think about it, if Naruto knew who his dad was at the time, would he really write insulting stuff about him on the Hokage Monument? Maybe, but here, I wanted it to be something harmless and a little heart-warming. Lastly, there's Sasuke. Yeah, he's suspicious of Naru, so he will definitely find out soon. By that, I mean really soon. I won't say when though, it could be next chapter, or 2 to 10 chapters later, if I get that far. Now some of you have wanted to see his reaction, and all I'll say is that it will be amusing, at least for me.**

 **So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one's gonna cover bits of the 2 week break, team selections and the start of the bell test. If you have any other suggestions or questions you want to share, or you just want to voice your opinion, feel free to share them. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Birth of Team 7

**Hey guys! Really sorry for the delay, I've been preoccupied with a lot of school work. It really doesn't help that the majority of my classes are art related, so yeah. I meant to upload this yesterday, but since it was Thanksgiving, I was preoccupied with spending it with my family. Anyway, I hope you guys spent the holiday well, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Birth of Team 7**

The events of the previous night were revealed to the entire Shinobi council, and they were definitely pissed that Mizuki would betray them so easily. Hiruzen tried to figure out why Mizuki would do something like this, but he couldn't figure it out. So, he sent the traitor to Ibiki and Inoichi for interrogation. All that was left was for Naru to report in. That was when Hiruzen heard knocking on his office door.

"Enter." Hiruzen answered the knocking, and Naru walked into the office. "Hey Jiji." Naru greeted. "Naru-chan, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen greeted. "I'm doing fine, I managed to get an actual night's worth of sleep this time, so that's good." Hiruzen wondered what Naru meant by that. "I see. Well, I must thank you for helping bring Mizuki in."

"Oh, it was nothing, dattebayo." Naru said, feeling a little bashful. "Anyway, Iruka already filled me in on the events that transpired the previous night, so no report will be needed." Naru thanked Iruka for that in her head. She hated reports, of any kind. Hiruzen brought out some papers from a folder on his desk and said "Now, normally I wouldn't do this, but I would like your opinion on some of your classmates."

This had Naru a little confused. Hiruzen wanted her opinion on some of her classmates? This had to be related to team selections, somehow. "Um, Jiji? Does this have anything to do with team selections?" she asked nervously. Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. I figured that after last night, and everything you've had to endure these past few years, you deserve a break." Naru was touched that Hiruzen wanted to help her that much, so she happily replied "O-Oh, okay! Thanks, Jiji!" Hiruzen smiled at the girl, looked to his papers and asked "What are your thoughts on Sasuke Uchiha?" Naru wasn't all that surprised Hiruzen started with him first, since all the girls except Hinata were fangirls. "Well, Sasuke-kun is a really cool guy, and when you get to know him, he's really nice, and thoughtful. He's definitely strong, though he does brood often. I tried breaking him out of that habit, and it's mostly worked. He keeps to himself most of the time, though he lets me be near him, since we're best friends." Naru answered.

Hiruzen considered what he was told and asked "So the two of you can work with each other?" Naru nodded happily and replied "Yup!" Then Hiruzen asked "Is he aware of your true self?" Naru's mood went down a little bit as she said "No, he doesn't know yet. Though, Kyuubi said that Sasuke-kun's already suspicious. I don't know how he'll take it, dattebayo." Hiruzen simply nodded. Then he went to the next paper and asked "What about Sakura Haruno?"

Naru immediately crossed her arms like an X and said "Nuh-uh. Absolutely not. That girl's a nightmare, dattebayo!" Intrigued, Hiruzen pressed on "What do you mean? According to her profile, she seems like a perfectly nice girl." Naru groaned in frustration and said "Jiji, those profiles are biased. Sakura is a horrible person. She's always calling me a demon and is vicious, both verbally and physically. I never hit back because I know that she's only like that because of her stupid parents. Not to mention she stalks Sasuke-kun whenever I'm not around! Jiji, if Sakura is teamed up with me and Sasuke-kun, she's only gonna be more abusive towards me, and she's gonna distract Sasuke-kun from his training! Plus, there's the chance of us being deaf because of her, dattebayo!" Hiruzen was definitely upset that even a girl Naru's age would treat her in such a way. Sakura's parents were both on the Civilian Council, so of course this would happen. Then there was the part Naru mentioned about profiles that had him curious. Hiruzen looked for Naru's file and saw it to be true. Naru's file made it sound like SHE was the nightmare, completely uncooperative, and terrible all around. He was definitely gonna fix that when this meeting was done.

"I see. Is there anyone else that you think would be willing to work with you and Sasuke-san?" Hiruzen said. Naru immediately answered "Yeah, Hinata-chan!" This definitely had the old Hokage interested. Originally he was going to place Hinata on Kurenai's team, but this may change things. "Hinata Hyuga? Care to explain why?" he asked. "Sure! Hinata-chan's the only one in our class that knows I'm a girl. She found out last year and hasn't told anybody, thank god. She always hangs out with me and Sasuke-kun, and we trained together a lot. She's sweet and kind, and is really comfortable around us. Even Sasuke-kun doesn't have a problem with her. If you put her on a team with me and Sasuke-kun, we could be 'Team Dojutsu' dattebayo!" Naru said excitedly.

Hiruzen chuckled at the title, remembering that Naru had the Tsukigan. If she was put on a team that had a Sharingan user and a Byakugan user, that could very well be the most powerful team in the village. It would work out, according to Naru, since all three are already best friends. He knew Naru wouldn't lie about this, so he trusted her. "Hehe. Team Dojutsu, huh? It certainly does have a ring to it." Hiruzen said. Naru giggled a little too. "Well, what about your Jonin sensei? What would you want from them?" Naru thought about it and said "Well, I just want someone that actually teaches us something and doesn't have a biased opinion of me." Hiruzen grinned and said "Well, what if I told you your sensei would be Kakashi Hatake?" Naru beamed and said "K-Kakashi-nii?! That'd be awesome! That would literally be the perfect team, dattebayo!"

"Yes, I figured you'd say that. Well, thank you for answering those questions Naru-chan. I will take what you said into consideration. I want you to come here two days from now to get your photo taken for your shinobi registration form. As you know, I have other teams to make, so in two weeks, you are to report back at the Academy at 8 am for team assignments." Hiruzen said. Naru nodded, and said "Okay. Thanks Jiji. I'll see you later." Then she left, leaving Hiruzen with papers all over his desk. He's said it once and he'll say it again: he hated paperwork!

* * *

After that day, Naru got her picture taken, twice. One with her henge, and one without it, just in case she was ready to come out. She was really tempted to wear some type of face paint as a joke, but she figured that would only make things a little worse. Once that was done, Naru spent the rest of her time training and spending time with Sasuke and Hinata. The whole time, Sasuke kept wondering how to figure out if his best friend was really a girl. Then it hit him: just ask Naruto to spar with him! That way, it'd give him an excuse to use his Sharingan, to see if there was a henge active.

More than a week into the break, Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. He heard someone fall, grunt and trudge towards the door. It opened to show Naruto in his pajamas. "Sasuke? What time is it?" Naruto yawned. "It's only 10, dobe. You're still sleeping in?" Sasuke exasperated. "Oh. Well, what's up?" Naruto asked, feeling a little more awake. "Well, I was hoping that later you and I could have a little sparring match. You know, that way we aren't soft by the time we're placed on teams." Sasuke answered. "A match? Hell yeah! When do you wanna do it?!" Naruto exclaimed. He was always like this when it came to sparring with the Uchiha. The two always come out better and stronger than when they started. "Maybe once you've actually eaten breakfast and gotten ready." Sasuke said. "Right, on it!" With that, Naruto shut the door and started getting ready. "Just meet me at training ground 7, dobe!" Sasuke half-shouted from outside. "I got it teme! Just don't be asleep when I get there!" Naruto shouted back.

Making sure Sasuke left, Naru dropped her henge and got in the shower. " **Kit, I think you should know, this is a trap.** " Kyuubi said. "What are you talking about? How is it a trap?" Naru asked. " **I mean that he's probably using this match as an excuse to see if you're a girl or not. And no, I'm not messing with you.** " Naru paled at the thought and began to panic. "Ohmygod. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! What am I gonna do?! He's gonna find out, dattebayo!" Naru exclaimed, very distressed. " **Look kit, it's like that guy Iruka said, the Uchiha was gonna find out eventually. Relax, it won't be the end of the world. If he's really your best friend, he'll accept you, no matter what.** "

Kyuubi's words did help a little bit as Naru ate, got dressed, put on her henge and headed towards the training grounds. There, Sasuke was waiting next to a log. He noticed Naruto approaching and greeted "Hey. So, you ready?" Naruto nodded, a little nervous. "Alright, but before we start, let's make things a little interesting." Sasuke said. Naruto was confused and asked "Interesting? What, you wanna make a bet or something?" Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah, and the bet goes like this: whoever wins gets to make the loser do one thing for them, anything they want." It took only a second for Naruto to realize that if Sasuke won, he'd ask for him to drop the henge. On the other hand, Naruto could have Sasuke pay for all the ramen he would eat for dinner. Grinning, Naruto said "Oh it's on, dattebayo!"

With that, Naruto and Sasuke got into their stances, and waited a few seconds before charging at each other. They simply started with simple punches and kicks, both of them countering or blocking the attacks. Neither of them have activated their dojutsu just yet. Naruto tried a roundhouse kick, but Sasuke blocked it, grabbed his leg and threw him at a tree. Naruto groaned from the pain and noticed Sasuke was getting serious. Then, he noticed that Sasuke had his Sharingan active.

"Oh no...he's gonna find out…" Naru whimpered in her mind. Sasuke saw that he was right. Naruto was using a henge, however, that didn't really mean he was a girl. In Sasuke's mind, he tried to think of different reasons for this, that way he wouldn't be let down in case he was wrong. Maybe Naruto wasn't a girl. Maybe he was horribly scarred and had to wear a henge to hide the scars. Or maybe he didn't like how he looked, or…..or…..yeah, Sasuke was running out of excuses, so he went with the direct approach. "Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called out. Naruto jumped a little, scared about what would happen next. "Y-Yeah?" Naruto answered, trying to mask how he felt. Then Sasuke asked the dreaded question: "Why are you wearing a henge?"

Inside, Naru paled as her fears were coming true. "I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about, dattebayo!" Naruto stammered, activating his Tsukigan and rushing in to attack. Naruto shot out several jabs, a right hook and a body shot, all blocked by Sasuke. Then, he saw an opening, and Naruto used an uppercut, landing a direct hit on Sasuke and launching him upward. Not stopping there, he grabbed the Uchiha's leg and slammed him into the ground. Using his experience from years ago, Naruto tried to push Sasuke back with air pressure, visualizing air pushing outwards at violent speeds. Sure enough, it worked, and Sasuke was sent flying back, his back hitting a tree. The Uchiha was shocked. Where the hell did Naruto learn something like that?

"In case you're wondering, I did that thanks to these." Naruto said, referring to his eyes. Sasuke immediately understood, it was a visual jutsu, similar to what Itachi could do with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke starting going through hand signs and declared "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shot out a huge ball of fire from his mouth, and it was heading towards Naruto at high speeds. Naruto went through hand signs as well and declared "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" He shot out pressurized air from his mouth that put out the fireball immediately. Using the fireball as a distraction, Sasuke went in to attack Naruto from behind. However, with his heightened senses, Naruto reacted accordingly and performed the traditional back kick, Sasuke barely blocking it with his cross guard. Seeing his chance, Sasuke threw Naruto's leg aside and did an open palm strike while sending chakra to said hand. He hit Naruto square in the chest, not only sending the Uzumaki back several feet, but also disrupting the henge. He could've sworn he hit something squishy but firm when he sent that chakra pulse. Then Sasuke went through many emotions when he saw his best friend without the henge, from confusion to outright surprised.

Laying a few feet away from him, in Naruto's place, was a girl that beared a striking resemblance to his best friend. The girl's hair was still spiky and blonde with red highlights, but it went past her shoulders. The girl still had the Tsukigan active, and still had the jumpsuit on, though the jacket somehow was opened by the attack, showing some of her hidden figure. Even the whisker marks were still there, somehow making her look cuter. Sasuke was speechless. His suspicions were actually right. Or were they? Maybe Naruto figured out a way to layer henges? Or did he use his Sexy Jutsu as a joke? Sasuke checked with his Sharingan, and saw there was no henge active. This was real.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused. "Owowowowow, that really hurt, dattebayo!" Naru winced in pain. Then she realized her voice was normal and covered her mouth, hoping Sasuke didn't hear her, but he did. She stared at Sasuke, who looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape and trying to form words. Then Naru stared down at herself and saw her henge dropped and her jacket was open. Naru's face turned red as she zipped up her jacket and tried to hide behind a tree. Sasuke followed and saw Naru sitting, her face covered mostly by her arms and knees, and she was close to crying. She looked like she wanted to hide from the world.

"I-Is that really you, Naruto?" he asked again. Naru looked up at him with a guilty expression, and simply nodded. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry Sasuke…." Naru started saying as tears started flowing down her face. Sasuke tried to calm her down and said "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, alright?" Naru wasn't convinced. Sasuke looked around, hoping nobody was around, and said "Hey, let's get you back to your apartment, alright? We can talk about this there." Naru just nodded, the tears slowing down for the moment, and let Sasuke take her home.

* * *

Once they were at Naru's apartment, Naru sat on her bed, and Sasuke sat right next to her. Naru was a mess at this point, she didn't know what to do. Kyuubi just stayed silent and watched, wanting to know what Sasuke would do. Sasuke shifted a little, feeling the awkward tension in the air. Then he got the guts to ask "Naruto, how long has…..THIS….been going on?" He gestured towards Naru's figure as he asked this. Naru nervously said "I….I was always like this. I was born a girl." Sasuke pressed on "If that's the case, then why did you use a henge to make yourself look like a guy? And why didn't you tell me?" Naru's tears were coming back, as she thought Sasuke was mad at her. In a way, he was, but not for the reasons she thinks. "I'm sorry….*sniff* I'm really sorry."

Sasuke placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said "It's okay. I just want to know why. I promise I won't get mad." Naru's eyes widened a little as she stared at Sasuke with disbelief. "Y-You promise?" She asked timidly. Sasuke nodded, and Naru took a deep breath as she decided to tell him. She told him what she told Hinata the year before, about how she was always attacked when she was younger, and how it started escalating. She still couldn't bring herself to fully say out loud what almost happened to her, it only made her cry harder. Sasuke managed to put two and two together, and he was pissed. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know why the girl lied to him for years, why the girl hid her pain. "I….I thought that y-you'd hate me….if I told you. I thought you'd hate me for lying to you….for tricking you all these years…*sob* for using you…." Naru cried, her insecurities coming to the surface. "I'm sorry Sasuke….I'm so sorry….for everything! I know I don't deserve to ask this...but ….please…..don't…. *sob*...please don't hate me…" she sobbed even harder.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, or his ears. Yeah, he was pissed, but only because of how the village treated Naru. He was already pissed since he knew Naru was hated by most people and was somehow called a demon by almost everyone. But now, this was different. Naru was almost raped, tortured and worse. How the hell could the villagers do that to such a nice girl, and at a young age?! He was shocked that Naru would even think he would hate her. He had no reason to. He was a little upset that she didn't tell him, but she thought Sasuke would react like he would if he found a fangirl stalking him. The thing was, Sasuke didn't feel that at all. He was sure that deep down, Naru is still the same as the best friend he remembered growing up with. But he had to make sure. "Was there anything else you lied about, when we hung out? Besides the whole gender thing?" Sasuke asked, strangely sounding calm. Naru shook her head furiously and said "N-No….just that."

"Then all those times we hung out together, you were being yourself?" Sasuke asked. Naru stared at him and nodded. Then, Sasuke wrapped her in a hug. "Then why would I hate you? Boy or girl, you're still my best friend." he said. Naru's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You mean it? Y-You really don't hate me?!" She asked in disbelief. Sasuke simply said "Yeah, I mean it, dobe." Naru then clung to Sasuke and bawled her eyes out on his shoulder. First it was Hinata that accepted her, and now even Sasuke accepted her. He didn't hate her! She couldn't believe it! It was too good to be true! But it was true, and that was what filled Naru with so much happiness. All these years, she worried over nothing.

Once Naru calmed down, they separated and Sasuke decided to get an actual up-close look at Naru. Overall, she was beautiful. He couldn't understand why the villagers would do something so horrible to her, it doesn't make sense. He wanted to ask about it, but he didn't, because he wanted Naru to tell him when she was ready. Then he started to wonder who else knew about Naru. "Naruto, does anybody else know about the real you?" Sasuke asked. Naru wiped her tears way and said "Y-Yeah. The family that runs Ichiraku, Kakashi-nii, Pervy Sage, Hokage-jiji, Mikoto-basan and Hinata-chan." Sasuke was surprised by the last two. "Wait, my mom and Hinata-san know about you?" he asked. "Mmhm. Mikoto-basan knew from the beginning, and Hinata-chan found out last year. She caught me training without my henge, I panicked and once I explained everything, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. That's mostly why she started hanging out with us more." Naru said.

Sasuke took this in, and it certainly made sense. It definitely did explain why Hinata slowly started getting more confidence, and why she hung out with them more often. Then another thought hit him. "Is Naruto even your real name?" he asked her. Naru laughed sheepishly, scratched the back of her head and said "Y-Yeah, it is, but I prefer going by Naru. I only use my full name when I'm using my henge, since it sounds more like a boy's name than a girl's, dattebayo." Sasuke just nodded. "I still don't get why you thought I'd take it badly though. Did you think I'd treat you like those….. _fangirls_?" He asked, shuddering at the last word. Naru just nodded, so Sasuke asked "Why would you think that?" Naru took a deep breath and said "Because I know how you get around most girls. I was afraid that you'd think I was just another fangirl stalking you, using you, and trying to get close to you. I was afraid you'd hate me if you knew the real me. I grew up having a lot of people hating me…..and I don't know what I'd do if you hated me too." While Sasuke was hearing Naru's explanation, he was still trying to process everything that's happened. She clearly didn't have a whole lot of confidence in others and herself, when it came to revealing herself, or just _being_ herself. Plus, she was afraid of how he would take it, why? Why would his opinion matter that much to her? Unless….

Sasuke looked Naru in the eye and asked "Naru, how do you feel about me?" It took a minute for Naru to process what she was asked, but once it sank in, she turned red all over and started stuttering "W-W-What the hell a-are you talking about, dattebayo?!" Seeing Naru react like this was really amusing, to both Sasuke and Kyuubi, who was in his cage laughing hard. Sasuke just gestured for her to answer, so Naru blushed a little harder and got out "W-Well….I….um…." Kyuubi just groaned and said " **Oh for crying out loud, kit! Just say it! You know you want to, so just do it!** "

Naru struggled to get the words out, but she finally said "I…..I like you….Sasuke-kun." If it was possible, her blush got darker, making her look similar to Hinata when she gets flustered. Sasuke was definitely surprised by this, and seeing him not answer, Naru quickly answered in a panicking tone "B-B-But not like those fangirls, dattebayo! I mean, they have an obsession, and I'm not obsessed or anything! I just mean that since I've known you for years that I really like you and you've always been nice to me even when everyone else wasn't and dammit I'm rambling, dattebayo…."

Sasuke just laughed a little at Naru's reaction. She was definitely cuter when she acted all flustered. He was glad she liked him for actual reasons, unlike his fangirls. Naru just stared at him and asked "W-What? What's so funny?"

"You, all flustered like that." Sasuke answered. "It's not funny, dattebayo!" Naru shouted in embarrassment. "Well, it kinda is. I mean, I'm used to you being a guy, so seeing the real you acting all flustered like a real girl is fun to watch." Naru was definitely embarrassed right now. "D-Don't say something like that, dattebayo. I-It's embarrassing." She said timidly. Sasuke was really enjoying messing with Naru. There aren't many girls that he actually liked, and so far, Naru seemed to be the only girl he could really stand, next to Hinata. Plus, Naru said she liked him because he was one of the few people to show her any kindness. She didn't care for his clan name, or his wealth, or his power. All she cared about was just him. "Well, I'm glad you don't act like those fangirls, at least." Sasuke said, trying to get Naru acting normal again. It worked, and she said "Yeah, there's no way in hell I'd be caught acting like one of them. They're just sad." The two laughed a little, remembering how the fangirls would normally act, caring more about their looks, fashion and boys than actual shinobi training.

"But you won't have to worry about that with me. I still train, and I usually hide my looks anyway, so it really doesn't matter." Naru said, still worried she might be compared to them at some point. "Naru, I know that already. I'm not going to compare you to... _them_." Sasuke reassured. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and said "Actually, to be honest, you look better than everyone else anyway." Naru's blush started taking in a little pink as she said "Y-You really think so?" Sasuke nodded, clearly a little embarrassed too. The complement alone made Naru's heart feel like it grew wings and was flying. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Just then, they heard someone knock on the door and Naru jumped a little. Sasuke went to get the door and saw it was Hinata. "S-Sasuke-san? Um...i-is Naruto-kun here?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, Naru's in here." Sasuke replied. This had Hinata very surprised. He actually found out, but how? Hinata rushed in and saw Naru on the bed. "Naru-chan?!" she exclaimed. "Uh...hey Hinata-chan. What's up?" Naru said sheepishly. "H-How did Sasuke-san find out?" Hinata asked, taking a seat right next to Naru. "Well…."

"I asked Naru to spar with me, and I disrupted the henge during the fight. I brought her back here and she explained everything." Sasuke answered for Naru. As he was explaining, Naru suddenly remembered how the henge was disrupted. He had palm striked her right in the chest, in between her breasts. Naru blushed furiously as she punched Sasuke in the head and yelled "YOU JERK!" Sasuke was definitely confused now, what did he do? "What the hell was that for?!" he asked. "That was for what you did back in the training grounds!" Naru said, not even facing Sasuke. Hinata saw Naru's face was red, so she asked "Naru-chan, w-what did Sasuke-san do to you?" A tic mark appeared on Naru's head as she snapped "He hit me in the chest with an open palm strike, dattebayo! With chakra!" This didn't help the confusion. Hinata just tilted her head, not understanding, and Sasuke just said "You make it sound like it's a big deal. We were sparring, remember?"

Naru just turned around and said "You….hit...me….in the chest! Right in the middle! Don't you get it?!" Hinata gasped and blushed a little, finally getting it. Sasuke was still a little slow, so Hinata said "Umm…..Sasuke-san….I think w-what she's trying to say i-is…..you t-touched her w-where you s-shouldn't." It took a minute for him to get it, but when he did, he was the one blushing. "Wait, I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to make things right. Naru just hit him again and shouted "You freaking hit my boobs, dattebayo!" Now Kyuubi was having the time of his life right now. " **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, this is too good!** " Kyuubi got out between laughs. "SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED FOX!" Naru shouted in her head. "N-Naru-chan, I'm sure Sasuke-san didn't mean it." Hinata said. While the situation was a little funny to her, she sort of felt bad for Sasuke, since he made a mistake and was paying for it in pain. Naru just stared at Sasuke suspiciously and said " *sigh* Fine, I forgive you, teme. Just don't do that again, okay?" Sasuke got up and started nodding, fast. Naru's anger was not to be tested, or else.

After Naru calmed down, she turned to Hinata and asked "So, what did you stop by for, Hinata-chan?" Hinata remembered the reason for her visit and responded "O-Oh, well….we only have a few days b-before team selections a-and….um…." Naru assumed what the girl came for and finished "You wanted to hang out before we're put in teams, right?" Hinata nodded. Naru got up and said happily "I'd love to! Actually, we could all hang out today!" Sasuke turned to the blond and asked "You sure? It kinda seems like a 'girl's night' thing." Naru simply said "It's fine, dattebayo! I'll even go out like this!" Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at her with worried expressions. "A-Are you sure, Naru-chan?" Hinata asked, remembering what Naru said about how the villagers treated her. "Yeah, it's fine. I doubt the villagers remember what I looked like as a girl anyway."

"That may be, but your jumpsuit will give you away, and your little whisker marks." Sasuke pointed out. Naru looked down at her clothes and groaned "Yeah….but I don't have much else. I could hide the marks easily, though." Sasuke immediately suggested "I could ask my mom to get some stuff for you. Besides, you need a better wardrobe, anyway." Naru was really grateful and said she was okay with it. An hour later, Mikoto came over with clothes for Naru. She was glad her son still accepted Naru, and was happy to see Naru smiling the way she was. Mikoto gave the clothes to Naru, who went into the bathroom to change. The older Uchiha looked around the apartment with disdain and said "I still can't believe they forced Nau-chan to live in a place like this." Sasuke and Hinata agreed, the place was a dump. It was bad enough the apartment complex looked terrible from the outside, but Naru's was worse. Years of breaking and entering have caused the apartment to look like bombs were dropped everywhere. It was no place for a 13 year old girl to live in. "Um...Mikoto-basan? I need some help…." Naru called from the bathroom, sounding embarrassed. Mikoto looked a little confused at first, but immediately remembered why Naru asked this. Naru hardly ever wore clothes for girls, so they were practically foreign to her. When Mikoto entered the bathroom to help, it turned out that there was another issue: not only were the clothes difficult for Naru to put on, but they were also a little short on her. Apparently the young girl grew recently, and the jumpsuit hid it pretty damn well (take that however you want).

Eventually, the two came out of the bathroom, Mikoto looking like a proud mother, Naru just looking shy and embarrassed. Sasuke was so used to the jumpsuit he didn't expect Naru to look so good in actual clothes. The girl wore a simple white shirt with the fire symbol on the front, skinny jeans and her regular sandals. The clothes themselves weren't the reason Sasuke was so shocked. No, the reason was that the clothes clung to Naru, showing the figure that was normally hidden under her jumpsuit. Plus, she used a henge to cover the whisker marks, so she looked like a normal girl. Yeah, nobody's gonna recognize her looking like that. Hinata gushed and said "Wow! Naru-chan, y-you look great!" Naru gave a small smile and said "Thanks Hinata-chan." Then she caught Sasuke staring at her and blushed a little. "W-What?" Naru asked. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and said "Nothing. You look really good in that, that's all." Naru blushed again and said "T-Thanks Sasuke-kun." Once they were ready, they left. As they were leaving, Miskito said "Have fun, you three!" They all just smiled as the went out.

"So, Naru….about that bet…" Sasuke started. "Hm? Oh yeah, we never finished the match, did we?" Naru said, remembering what they promised. "Well, I'll just let you get the prize." Naru was a little surprised Sasuke would just let her have the prize from the bet. "A-Are you sure?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah, I'll do one thing for you today. Anything you want." Part of him was nervous of what Naru would demand. Part of him thought Naru would make him pay for her ramen, and she eats A LOT of that stuff, in one meal. Another part of him was a little afraid that Naru would want something else, something his fangirls would kill for. "Weeeeellllllll…." Naru contemplated, wondering what she wanted. Then, an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head as she said "I want you to come hang out with me and Hinata-chan, and pay for our lunch." Well, his first thought was right. Now that was something he could handle. At least, until he realized that by doing that, he would be flat broke by the end of the night.

* * *

After that day, whenever they weren't in public, Naru would have her henge off when she was around Hinata and Sasuke. Honestly, the thought of finally being her true self, and not hiding from them anymore was enough to fill her with joy. Sasuke learned that even as a girl, Naru still did a lot of the same things she did with her henge one, with a few differences, obviously. The girl was a tomboy, that went without saying. However, now whatever she did seemed cute to Sasuke. Every time she laughed, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight. He noticed Naru acted a little more shy around him, especially whenever he's nice to her. Then Sasuke remembered Naru saying she liked him. While she made it clear she wasn't going to obsess over him like the fangirls, it was also clear to Sasuke that Naru's feelings for him were definitely strong and genuine. He learned this when the three went to Ichiraku's and Ayame teased Naru about it. The girl got flustered in no time and tried to cover it up. The whole time, Sasuke thought about what was going to happen now that he knows the truth. Though, one thing he made clear was he wanted to get to know Naru as much as he could. The day before team selections, Sasuke asked Naru if she was willing to sleep over at the Uchiha Compound. The girl beamed and agreed on the spot.

Sasuke told Mikoto about it, and she was more than happy about it. She started cooking right away, so when Naru arrived, the food was done. As Naru approached the estate, she was nervous. She knew Sasuke asked if she wanted to sleep over, but several thoughts were going through her head. Mainly what she thought would happen during the little sleep over. First she thought they would just be talking about a lot of things, though she knew Sasuke wanted to know more about her. Then the thought of them cuddling in their sleep came into her head, and Naru blushed furiously. Her imagination started getting more intimate, then it turned just plain erotic and Naru's ears were puffing out smoke, she was that embarrassed by the thoughts. She didn't hate them, but she was still embarrassed. " _What the hell am I thinking, dattebayo?! Sasuke-kun wouldn't want to do something like that….right?_ " Then she heard Kyuubi laughing up a storm, and she knew the reason. "KYUUBI! Did you put those thoughts into my head?!" She demanded. " **You're goddamn right I did!** " Kyuubi said with a shit-eating grin. Naru just groaned from annoyance and embarrassment from the tailed beast's antics.

Naru knocked on the door, and Sasuke was the one who answered. "Hey Naru." Sasuke greeted with a smile. Naru smiled back and said "Hi Sasuke-kun. Thanks for inviting me over." Sasuke let her in, and Naru was still amazed with how the huge house looked. It definitely made her apartment look like a closet. Mikoto came out of the kitchen and greeted "Naru-chan! It's so good to see you again!" She gave Naru a big hug, which was returned. "It's really good to see you too, Mikoto-basan." Naru said, enjoying her aunt's embrace. Itachi walked into the room, and was confused by the sight. "Sasuke, who's that girl hugging mother? I wasn't aware you were dating already." Itachi asked, wanting to mess with him a little. Both Sasuke and Naru blushed furiously at this statement. Naru started stammering "M-Me and S-Sasuke-kun? D-D-D-Dating?! I-I-I-Isn't t-that a l-little f-fast, dattebayo?!" Itachi recognized the verbal tic and said in surprise "Naruto?" Sasuke groaned and explained that Naru had a henge on the whole time and this was who she really was. He also explained she was sleeping over tonight. Itachi looked at the two of them, ruffled Sasuke's hair and said in a joking tone "It would seem my little brother's growing up." Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he saw Naru was still blushing.

Once that was cleared up, they started eating dinner. Throughout the meal, Itachi and Mikoto were asking Naru questions about how things were going with her. Naru answered them, all with a smile that never left her face. "So, Naru-chan. How do you feel about Sasuke?" Itachi asked suddenly. Sasuke wanted to bang his head repeatedly on the table for asking Naru something he knew would be embarrassing for her. Naru blushed and said "W-Well….I like him." Itachi decided to press on, just to mess with her. "You like him? As what? A friend, or maybe something more?" He asked. Naru's blush darkened and she blurted out "I don't know, dattebayo! I know I like him, but I don't want to be like that pink banshee or the other stalkers!" Well, Itachi got what he wanted. Naru clearly had strong feelings for Sasuke, maybe even loves him, but is afraid to act on it. Sasuke picked up a little on that too. Sure, he liked her too, but he didn't want to rush it. Sasuke held Naru's hand, trying to calm her down and said "I know you don't act like them, so don't worry about it." Naru's heart fluttered a little when Sasuke held her hand. She smiled warmly and said "T-Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's face turned a little red from seeing Naru smiling at him, but luckily nobody noticed.

When everyone finished eating, Naru offered to help clean up, which Mikoto was grateful for. "So, you really like Sasuke-chan huh?" Mikoto asked, wanting to know more. Naru almost dropped the dish she was washing as she said shyly "Y-Yeah…" Mikoto found this cute and squealed while hugging her niece. "Oh, I can't believe how fast you're growing up! Your mom would be so proud of you!" She said. While Naru was still embarrassed by what Mikoto asked her, the mention of her mom was enough to make her feel warm inside. Mikoto let her go and asked "So how long has this been going on?" Naru tried to remember when she started seeing Sasuke as more than a friend, but she couldn't quite place it. "I...I don't know. I know I've liked him as a friend since we were kids, but I don't know when I started to...you know…"

"When you started loving him?" Mikoto teased. Naru blushed hard and exclaimed "B-BAASAN!" The older woman really knew how to make Naru embarrassed, especially if she mentioned Sasuke. Inside Naru's mind, she was trying to get a grip on her sanity. She knew she liked Sasuke, a lot. She'd go as far as to say she had a crush on him, but to say she loved him? Did her feelings go that deep? " **Trust me kit, even I can tell you love that kid.** " Kyuubi said from his seal. Naru just groaned and said "Am I really that obvious?" Kyuubi just gave a deadpan stare and said " **Yes, you are. Seriously kit, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Even that Uchiha kid is starting to get that impression.** "

Naru almost snapped and said "WHAT?! I don't believe you!" Kyuubi, unfazed, responded " **Well, I don't care if you don't, because he's starting to be in a similar situation. You forget, I can sense emotions from you humans, so I know what I'm talking about.** " Naru was confused by this and asked "Wait, I thought you could only sense negativity? SInce when could you sense other emotions?"

" **I've always been able to do it kit. Though, I'm best at sensing negativity. The rest is a little trickier. And before you ask, no, you can't sense other emotions.** " Kyuubi clarified. Naru processed what she was just told. It certainly explained why Sasuke has been treating her different, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Instead, she left the mindscape and tried to get back to cleaning up.

* * *

Once everything was cleaned up, Mikoto gave Naru permission to sleep in Sasuke's room. The thought of the two sleeping together in the same room normally didn't freak Naru out as much as it did now. Back then, Naru had her henge, so it wasn't weird. Now Sasuke knew, so there was no telling how awkward things would get. When she went up to the room, Sasuke was already there. "H-Hey Sasuke-kun. Um..I don't know if you knew this but…" Naru started nervously. "Yeah, I know, you're sleeping in here. It's fine." Sasuke said. This made Naru feel a whole lot better. "Oh, ok. *phew* I thought you'd be weirded out or something." Sasuke gave her a weird look and asked "Why would I be weirded out?" Naru's face reddened slightly as she said "Well...it's just that...you know….you're gonna be having a girl sleep in the same room as you." Sasuke tried to understand what Naru was saying, and slowly realized why she was acting like this. Back then, when they had the occasional sleepover, they usually shared the bed, as they didn't have a guest room. Of course, they stayed on their respective ends, as the bed was big, but what Sasuke didn't know was that every time, Naru was ecstatic and embarrassed about the situation. Though, she hid it very well with her henge, but she couldn't do that anymore.

"Oh." Sasuke said as the realization just dawned on him, "Well, I could just sleep on the floor and you take the bed." Naru frantically said "N-No! You don't have to do that, Sasuke-kun! I-I'll sleep on the floor!" Sasuke just shook his head and said "Naru, there is no way in hell I'll let you sleep on the floor." While Naru was very touched that Sasuke said that, there was still the problem with sleeping arrangements. "S-So you're o-okay with m-me s-sleeping in t-the same b-bed a-as y-you?" She asked. Sasuke gave Naru one of his rarest smiles and said "If it's you, yeah." Naru's heart practically skipped a beat. Sasuke hardly smiled like he used to, so for him to say such a nice thing with the one thing she missed on his face, it made her really happy. "O-Okay." Naru said happily, one tear of joy sliding down her face. They decided to take turns changing into their pajamas in the bathroom, and once they did, they got into bed. Naru's breath hitched when Sasuke held her hand. She saw him looking at her, his smile still there. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked. "Yeah?"

Naru blushed a little and said with pure happiness "T-Thank you….for not hating me." Sasuke just wrapped her arms around Naru in a hug and said "Hating you is impossible, especially after everything we've been through. I'll always be here for you, Naru." Naru thought she couldn't be happier, but she was proven wrong. She snuggled closer into the embrace and said "Thank you...Sasuke-kun. I-I'll be there for you too, dattebayo." She soon fell asleep, using Sasuke as a pillow. He actually liked seeing Naru like this. Seeing her look so delicate and vulnerable in her sleep, Sasuke swore to stand by his word, and always be there for Naru. No matter what.

* * *

The next morning, Hiruzen called in the Jonin instructors to let them know who they are responsible for teaching, should they pass the true final test. He went down the list until he was down to two Jonin: Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress, and Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja and former ANBU. "Kurenai, I'm afraid I have made changes to the squad roster for your team." Hiruzen said, knowing how the young woman would take it. Kurenai was definitely worried, what did he mean by that? She had some worries and suspicions, but she just hoped they would be wrong. "W-What changes, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai said, trying to mask her fears. Hiruzen still saw them and sighed. He saw this coming, so he figured he should break it to her slowly. Hopefully she would understand.

"I'm placing Hinata Hyuga on Team 7. Sakura Haruno will take her place on Team 8." Hiruzen said. Kurenai paled a little, her worst fear came true. Kakashi's eye just widened, as this was a sudden change. "M-May I ask why? This team was made specifically for tracking. Changing one of the members could make that purpose null and void." Kurenai said. She really wanted Hinata on the team, not just because of how she'd contribute to the team, but because the two were really close. The woman was like a mother figure to Hinata, and she really wanted to help the young girl heal from the emotional damage done by the Hyuga clan elders, as well as her own father. "Well, I realized that had I left the team lineups as they were, there would've been major consequences." Hiruzen explain. "Major consequences? What kind?" Kakashi inquired. "Naru brought this up, and I looked into what she said. Explain this to me, you two: how do you think Team 7 would be with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?"

Kurenai pondered and came to a conclusion. "There would be friction in the team." She said. Kakashi found an answer too. "The girl would be a problem, given her behavior. From what Naru-chan told me, Sakura Haruno is verbally and physically abusive to her, as well as the worst of Sasuke's fangirls. Their progress would be hindered because of her." Kakashi said. Hiruzen nodded and said "Yes. Hinata, on the other hand, would help the two improve. Sasuke has recently discovered Naru's true identity, and Hinata has known for some time. Placing them on the same team as her would help Naru grow as well. The girl's already done wonders with breaking the young Hyuga out of her shell." Kurenai nodded, now realizing why Hinata has been a little more cheerful lately. "I see. So placing Hinata on the same team as Naru would be beneficial for everyone." Kurenai guessed. "That, and I noticed Sakura is more suited for using genjutsu, like you, Kurenai. If she were under your wing, she might just become a better kunoichi as a result. That, and I'm hoping you might be able to break her out of her fangirl phase." Hiruzen added. The two Jonin thought this over, and accepted what Hiruzen just said.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early that morning, and was a little surprised to see Naru still using his chest as a pillow. He had to will himself to not have a nosebleed. Why? Because A: the girl looked insanely cute when she slept, and B: said girl was literally using him as a pillow. Normally he would shrug off such things, but since it's Naru, he couldn't. And Naru's pajamas didn't help, considering all she wore was a t-shirt and shorts. This meant Sasuke was feeling Naru's breasts on his chest, and he was not sure how to handle it. When he accidentally hit them days ago, he remembered them having a squishy feeling. Now, they still had the same feeling, squishy but also firm, which was odd to him.

Before he could start losing blood, Sasuke poked Naru's nose, trying to wake her up. Naru eventually started waking up, yawning cutely as she opened her eyes slowly. Naru just saw Sasuke poking her nose and she giggled. "Morning, Sasuke-kun." Naru said, not used to waking up like this. "Morning. Did you sleep alright?" Sasuke asked. Naru nodded and said "Yup. I haven't slept so good in a long time. I feel great, dattebayo!" Sasuke was glad Naru was feeling better after everything, but he still wanted to address Naru's current position. "Naru….I don't know if you noticed…." Sasuke said, gesturing to Naru's current position. Naru looked to what Sasuke was talking about, and saw she was still using him as a pillow. Though, when she noticed she was pressing her breasts against his chest, she blushed furiously, got up immediately and said "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I swear I wasn't trying anything, dattebayo! Really!"

"I know, dobe. Relax, I know you're not like that." Sasuke reassured. This calmed Naru down a lot, but then Sasuke mumbled "Besides, I didn't really mind it." Naru's blush intensified as she thought " _H-H-He liked it?! He liked me sleeping with him like that?!_ " Naru didn't know what to say, so instead of saying coherent words, she started babbling nonsense instead. Sasuke saw Naru flustered and stifled a laugh, finding it amusing. He noticed he's been thinking that a lot lately, especially when it came to Naru. He never really felt anything for other girls, mainly because they were mostly fangirls and the only exceptions were Naru and Hinata. Hinata was nice, but the only thing he felt around her was what he would feel for a friend. With Naru, there was more. He didn't know how to explain it, or what to think about it. All he knew was he had to figure this stuff out, and fast. Naru suddenly got off the bed and said "U-Um, I'll be in the bathroom! Don't want to be late, dattebayo!" Then she left in a hurry, leaving a smoke trail behind her. Sasuke noticed the time and saw it was 7 am, which meant they only had an hour before team placements started. He also noticed Naru bolted for the bathroom that was linked to his bedroom. Sighing, Sasuke just made do with the bathroom across the hall. It was bigger anyway.

Naru was beyond embarrassed by her own actions. She cuddled Sasuke in her sleep, used his chest like a pillow and practically clung to him until he woke her up in the most adorable way possible. Seriously, she was just tempted to do it back to him and say 'boop'. Naru hadn't realized Sasuke had an affectionate side, so this was foreign territory. Trying to block the thoughts from her mind, she striped naked and jumped in the shower. "I can't believe that happened, dattebayo." Naru whispered to herself as she felt the warm water on her body. " **Well, it happened, kit. I'm just surprised he hasn't banged you yet.** " Kyuubi said, chuckling at that last sentence. Naru went red from head to toe and screamed through the bars "SHUT UP, YOU PERVY FOX! I TOLD YOU SASUKE-KUN ISN'T LIKE THAT, DATTEBAYO!" Kyuubi just waved it off and said " **Oh please, the Uchiha's definitely having those thoughts. The only thing is he hides them pretty damn well. You wouldn't know, obviously.** " Naru's embarrassment only grew. Was Sasuke thinking those kind of things? Well, he has been treating her nicer than before, but that was because he knew the truth. Okay, most of it, since he still doesn't know about the whole Jinchuuriki thing.

That little fact, she was still nervous about telling. Noticing Naru's conflicted feelings, Kyuubi said " **Look, kit, jokes aside, the Uchiha does seem to have feelings for you too. Though, like you, he's not sure what to make of them. If you're so worried about what he'll think of you being my host, don't be. If he truly cares about you, then knowing about me won't change that. Compared to your last little secret, this shouldn't even phase him.** " Naru smiled and said "Thanks Kyuubi. You're really sweet, you know that? Even if you are a perv….." Kyuubi just gave the girl a look and said " **Kit, everyone has their pervy side, it's just that I'm not afraid to show mine with pride.** " Naru was well aware of the Tailed Beast's perverted streak, and just groaned. "I'm so glad you haven't spoken to Pervy Sage yet. That would be really bad, dattebayo." she exasperated.

While Naru was showering, Sasuke was still trying to figure out everything that happened earlier. He could understand why Naru was embarrassed, she never did something like that before. Hopefully she'd be more comfortable around him. Sasuke got out of the shower and went back to his room wearing only a towel around his waist. He noticed Naru was still in the shower, so he started to get dressed. However, Sasuke only got as far as his shorts before Naru came out, wearing a towel to cover most of her body. They stared at each other for a brief second before they screamed from shock and embarrassment. " **BWAHAHAAHAHA! Oh man, great way to start the day, kit! Practically flashing your tits in his face, genius! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Kyuubi said, laughing his ass off. Naru couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke. " _W-Woah, Sasuke-kun looks so HOT! I had no idea he was so toned! If he looks this good without a shirt, I wonder how he'd l-AGH, WHAT AM I SAYING, DATTEBAYO?!_ " Naru thought, embarrassed by her own thoughts. " _I….I knew Naru had a nice figure….but this….this is-no, don't think like that. You're an Uchiha! Naru's your best friend! Don't act like a perv around her!_ " Sasuke thought, really trying not to have a nosebleed. Though, that was kinda hard, considering he could clearly see Naru's cleavage above the towel, and it clung to her.

Naru, still blushing madly from the situation, tried saying "I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I...I didn't know you'd still be here." Sasuke broke out of his little trance and said "I-It's fine. I thought I'd have enough time to change while you were in there." He had to look away a little, because Naru was still in a towel, and his face was getting redder by the minute from the situation. Plus, some blood managed to leak. Sasuke quickly put on his shirt, and Naru was both relieved and disappointed by this. " _At least he put his shirt back on…..though he did look really good without it…...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, DATTEBAYO?!_ " Naru thought, her mind conflicted. " **It's a little thing hormones, kit, and it only gets better from here.** " Kyuubi said in between chuckles. Sasuke went into Naru's bag, grabbed one of Naru's emergency jumpsuits and gave it to her. "Here. Put this on." Sasuke said, still trying to look away, but his eyes always drew back to her. Feeling grateful, Naru said "T-Thanks. I won't take long, promise." Then she rushed back into the bathroom, but came out a second later and asked "U-Um, Sasuke-kun? C-Could you pass me my bag? I need my underwear, dattebayo." Sasuke didn't need to know that, so he grabbed it and practically threw the bag at her. Naru thanked him again, and went back in. Sasuke let out a sigh, not knowing how much he could've taken from that little scenario.

He went downstairs to have breakfast, where Mikoto and Itachi greeted him. "Ah, Sasuke-chan! Good morning!" Mikoto said cheerfully. "Morning." Sasuke said, wanting to forget what happened earlier. "So, what was that screaming from earlier? I hope you weren't doing anything to dear little Naru." Itachi questioned. " _Damn you, Itachi._ " Sasuke thought. He immediately retorted "I didn't do anything to her!" Itachi just nodded, not buying it for a second. A few minutes later, Naru came downstairs in her jumpsuit and said with her famous smile "Morning, everyone! What's for breakfast?" Everyone greeted her, and Mikoto told the girl she made onigiri for everyone, since she knew they didn't have long before they had to leave. "So, Naru-chan, what was all that screaming about?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke could feel Itachi's grin, knowing how honest Naru could be. Naru blushed and said "W-Well, Sasuke-kun a-accidentally ran into me when I got out of the shower. A-And I only had a t-towel on, dattebayo." Her embarrassment came back and multiplied from that explanation. Mikoto tried to silence her laughs, but a few giggles still came through. Itachi, on the other hand, just turned to Sasuke with a shit-eating grin and said "So nothing happened, huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke retorted, his face as red as Naru's. Once they ate, Sasuke and Naru noticed they only had 10 minutes before team selections started. "Okay mom, we're heading out." Sasuke said. "Okay, good luck you two!" Mikoto said, proud of the two children. Once they were outside, Naru put her henge back on. "Why'd you put that back on?" Sasuke asked. "Because, you may know about me, but nobody else does." Naruto explained, "Plus, I don't feel like I'm ready to tell everyone just yet." Sasuke stared at him and just accepted his words.

* * *

The two made it to the Academy pretty quickly, and ran into Hinata on the way. "Morning, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted, running to the girl and giving her a big hug. Hinata blushed at the sudden affection, returned the hug and said "G-Good morning, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." Sasuke grunted out a greeting, and the three went inside. When they went inside the classroom, almost everyone was there. The only ones that haven't arrived yet were Sakura and ino, so they had a few minutes of peace. "Yo, Naruto! You passed! Congrats, man!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked a few times, probably congratulating the blond. "Yeah, thanks Kiba. You too, Akamaru." Naruto said, petting the dog, who enjoyed his touch. "So, come on, you gotta tell us. How'd you do it?! You had some ace up your sleeve, what is it?!" Kiba inquired, wondering how Naruto did so good in the exams. Everyone else got curious too and listened in.

Naruto just said "Okay, I do have an ace, but I hardly used it in the exams." Now he had the whole classroom's attention. "Seriously?! What was it?!" Kiba kept asking. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Well…..I have a dojutsu, like Sasuke-teme here." Kiba's jaw dropped as Shikamaru looked disbelieving. "I never heard of the Uzumaki clan having a dojutsu. How do we know it's not just a joke?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, it's not in the textbooks, that's why you don't know. And it's not a joke, dattebayo! Here, I'll show you!" Naruto exclaimed.

He made sure all eyes were on him before sending chakra to his eyes, activating his Tsukigan. Everyone practically got out of their seats, they were that surprised. Even the lazy Nara heir got up, he was that stunned. "Woah! How are you two not surprised by this?!" Kiba asked, referring to Sasuke and Hinata. "We knew." Sasuke simply said, not wanting to explain anymore. "Well why didn't you tell us you had something that awesome?!" Kiba pressed on. "Well, I was told not to use it at the Academy, only for emergencies. Plus, these eyes are the reason my hair turned a little red. It's a side effect, dattebayo." Naruto explained. "So, what would this particular dojutsu be?" Shino inquired. "It's called the Tsukigan, and it's ultra rare, even among the Uzumaki clan. My mom had it, and I inherited it." Naruto explained. Everyone's eyes widened as they were surprised by this information.

"These bad boys can copy and predict movements like teme's Sharingan, see a person's chakra network and through walls like Hinata-chan's Byakugan, and I even got a sonar mode, dattebayo!" Naruto continued, making sure to leave out the matter manipulation ability. He wanted to keep that a secret for a little while. Now everyone was confused by that last bit, including Sasuke and Hinata. "Sonar? You never mentioned that, Naruto. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked. "Hehe, it's called Second Vision, and it's like the Byakugan's 360 vision, but I can't see as far. It links to my 'seeing through walls' thing, and it works even when my vision's messed with. I don't know if I can do it with my eyes open though." Naruto said sheepishly. Naru only tried it when she closed her eyes or had a blindfold on. Kyuubi wasn't even sure if it could be done with your eyes open. "T-That sounds amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, happy for him. "Yeah! Try it out!" Kiba encouraged. Naruto moved his headband from his forehead to over his eyes, and sent slightly more chakra to them, activating the sonar. "Okay, it's on." Naruto informed. "Great, now how many fingers am I holding up?" Kiba asked, going through a series of numbers. "1, 3, 5, 7, 10, 2, 4, fuck you too Kiba." Naruto said when Kiba stuck the middle finger. Everyone laughed, including Kiba, as he was hoping the blond would say that. "Awesome! Can you read like that too?" Kiba said, amazed. "Yup, I still see everything in detail. From texts, to a person's face. I can even see things outside-uh oh." Naruto said, paling at what he saw. Choji, munching on his chips, asked "What's wrong, Naruto-san?" Naruto turned his head mechanically and just said "The fangirls are coming."

Sasuke paled too and asked immediately "Which ones?" Naruto didn't even have to focus on the two figure approaching at high speeds to know who: "The banshee and the fashion police." he said. Everyone knew who they were, Sakura and Ino. Everyone got their earplugs ready, and Naruto and Hinata made sure that they were next to Sasuke, so that the fangirls wouldn't get near him. Then, the two fangirls burst into the room and said in unison "I WIN!" Then they got into a glaring contest and tried to race to sit next to Sasuke, finding the seats were already occupied. "OUT OF THE WAY, NARUTO-BAKA! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN! YOU TOO, HYUGA!" Sakura yelled, malice coating her voice. Naruto just stared at them with his Tsukigan still active, and Ino flinched at the stare. However, Sakura wasn't moved. "AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO COPY SASUKE-KUN?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN THAT A LOSER LIKE YOU CAN NEVER BE LIKE SASUKE-KUN?!" She screamed. Good thing everyone upgraded their earplugs, the noise was less damaging. Everyone looked to see if the glass was affected aaaannnnndddd…..it shook. It shook! They're close! " **Wow….not even a minute…..record time…** " Kyuubi actually counted how long it would take for the pink haired girl to scream at Naruto. "Wow, you were right on the money, Kyuu-chan." Naru said. " **Kyuu-chan?! What the hell, kit?!** " Kyuubi exclaimed. Naru just tilted her head a little and said "What? It's your nickname."

Kyuubi rubbed his temples and said " **I'm aware it's a nickname, but why would you make THAT my nickname?** " Naru just huffed and said "Well, I don't even know if Tailed Beasts have real names, and I wanted to call you something that's cute, and I thought Kyuu-chan was cute." Kyuubi blinked a few times, unsure if what he heard was true. This girl called him Kyuu-chan because she thought it was cute? She even wanted to know if Tailed Beasts had names! He was touched, but he had too much pride to show it at the moment. " ***ahem* Well, Tailed Beasts do have names, but I'm not telling you mine just yet.** " Kyuubi said. "Awwww. Can I at least call you Kyuu-chan?" Naru pouted cutely. Kyuubi just sent the girl out of the mindscape.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke said "Sakura, they're sitting here. And Naruto isn't copying me, that's his power. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be smart." Sakura seethed, but relented. Her crush was acting differently, more than usual. She wondered if Naruto had anything to do with it. "Hmph. Fine, stay there! But why is a loser like you even here? This is for actual graduates, not dropouts." Sakura demanded, at least having the courtesy to not scream. "Uh, I did graduate, Sakura. Or didn't you notice?" Naruto said, referring to his headband. "You cheated! You had to! That's the only explanation!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly in denial. Just then, Iruka entered the room, and before he could say anything, Sakura went to him and said "Iruka-sensei! Why is Naruto-baka here?! He's the dead last! A loser!" Iruka was already a little irritated and said "Well, Naruto passed. That's why he's here."

Everyone snickered at Iruka's response. Sakura didn't want to believe it, but seeing that Iruka wasn't going to budge, she huffed and went to her seat. "Anyway, now as you know, from this day on, you are all shinobi of the Leaf Village." Iruka started, grateful he didn't have to use his infamous big-head jutsu to get everyone's attention. Sakura did that for him, in her own annoying way. He began a somewhat lengthy speech, one that Naru and a few others didn't really pay attention to. Then Iruka started going through the teams. The first six were made of genin from civilian families. Iruka knew they wouldn't pass because of the final test, but it had to be done. "Next up is Team Seven. The members are…..Sasuke Uchiha….," Iruka said, gaining everyone's attention. All of Sasuke's fangirls begged internally that they would be on a team with him. It didn't help that he turned out to be Rookie of the Year. Iruka noticed their not so subtle pleading, looked down at his board and announced the next member: "Naruto Uzumaki….,"

They looked at each other and grinned. " _I'm actually on a team with Sasuke-kun! Woohoo! I'm on a team with my first best friend, dattebayo!_ " Naru cheered in her head. She was tempted to cheer out loud, but she knew that it would seem really odd. Two members down, only one left. Every fangirl in the room was begging to every god in existence that they'd be put on the same team. They didn't even mind Naruto being a part of it, since they've seen firsthand that despite his looks, he was extremely nice. Ino saw that the way this team was going, the next member would be the Kunoichi of the Year, and paled. She could only think of Sakura, if what the pink haired girl said was true. Sakura was giddy in her seat, just waiting for her name to be said. Deciding they've had enough suspense, Iruka announced "And finally….Hinata Hyuga."

Well, all the girls were shocked, disappointed and crying internally, and a little bit externally. The newly made Team 7 looked confused, then pleased. Naruto took it further and cheered "YES!" Hinata did the same, but more silently. Sasuke was beyond relieved that his teammates were his closest friends. " _Sasuke-kun AND Hinata-chan?! BEST. DAY. EVER!_ " Naru squealed in her mind. Hinata was ecstatic that she was on a team with her two friends, and was especially happy that Naru would be with her. Iruka was about to announce the next team when Sakura snapped.

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed, her shock, anger and hatred clouding her better judgement. "Iruka-sensei, the top student is always paired with the one with the highest marks! I should be on Sasuke-kun's team, not Naruto-baka! He's a nobody!" She seethed in fury and hatred. "Sakura, Naruto isn't a nobody. Hokage-sama himself hand picked this team, and reviewed their grades themselves. As a matter of fact, Naruto was never the dead last." Iruka stated. "HUH?!" Everyone said in shock. "That's right. Hokage-sama noticed that Naruto's grades were always sabotaged, so he had to review everything personally. It turns out, Naruto is among the top 5 in this class." Iruka continued. Before Sakura could say anything, Iruka pressed on "And as for who had the highest marks, Hinata's scores were higher than yours. We did not just measure written test scores, we measured your physical abilities as well. While you and Hinata more or less had similar high scores on written exams, Hinata's physical exam scores scores were far higher."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NARUTO-BAKA'S WORTHLESS! THAT'S ALL HE IS!" Sakura exclaimed. " _How dare that demon steal my place on Sasuke-kun's team!_ " Inner Sakura hissed in pure fury. "How the hell am I worthless, Sakura? I worked just as hard as Sasuke, I earned my spot here. You make it sound like he's a god, but he's no better than I am." Naruto said, starting to get sick of Sakura's one track mind. Kyuubi saw Sakura getting redder and redder from her rage, so he muttered " **Oh boy, here it comes…** " and covered his ears. Not that it'd do him any good.

"ALL YOU ARE IS A CLANLESS ORPHANED NOBODY THAT PROBABLY CHEATED TO GET HERE! SASUKE-KUN IS AN _UCHIHA_ , WHICH AUTOMATICALLY MAKES HIM A GOD WHEN COMPARED TO SCUM LIKE YOU!" Sakura screamed in all her fury. Luckily, the earplugs held, though the damage got through a little. Everyone looked at the windows again, and this time, they finally cracked. It finally happened. They didn't fully shatter, but close enough. " **Wow. I had no idea she held THAT much malice in her. Tch, her parents are idiots, kit.** " Kyuubi said with disgust. "What was your first hint? The stalking, the abuse or the way she talks to me?" Naru thought with equal disgust.

Everyone was beyond furious at the girl, knowing damn well she went too far. The fact that she said such horrible things in front of not only the class, but the instructor as well, it was bold and stupid. Naruto had to try his hardest not to use his Tsukigan on the girl, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Sasuke and Hinata activated their respective dojutsus in rage, and began releasing their killer intent. Now Sakura was actually feeling it this time, and she felt suffocated under the pressure. "Haruno, you do realize that Naruto is the sole heir of the Uzumaki clan, just as I'm the heir to the Uchiha clan? He is essentially in the same position as me." Sasuke said, his tone freezing the air around them. Everyone knew the Uzumaki clan was almost extinct, so to hear Naruto was a member of that clan was a shock. They just thought it was a name given to him due to his parents being dead. It certainly would explain his red highlights. "Also, he is NOT a nobody, he is NOT scum, he did NOT cheat, and I am NOT a god in comparison. So why don't you stop listening to your prejudiced parents' words and actually think for yourself? Because the only scum I see here is you." he continued, his rage barely controlled. He was not going to stand by and let Sakura insult Naru like this.

"B-But I…." Sakura stammered, realizing what she said was wrong. Hinata had to reel in her rage, because if she said or did anything, she knew that she would potentially hurt the pink haired bitch. So, she just grabbed the edge of her desk, but she just broke it from her hard grip. Everyone was just stared. Even Hinata was angry. She never showed anger, over anything. "What? Got something to say, you weak little bitch?" Sakura sneered, forgetting what Sasuke said and acting only on her uncontrollable temper. This made Hinata snap and have Sakura against the wall. "Haruno, I will not tolerate this behavior anymore. I am sick and tired of you treating those you think are below you like scum. You have constantly abused Naruto-kun, even though he has done absolutely _nothing_ to warrant such hatred. If you continue to act like this, so help me, I will make sure you never use your horrible voice, or your chakra ever again!" Hinata threatened, not even stuttering once. To further emphasize the threat, she had a hand ready for a Juken strike to the throat.

Everyone was beyond shocked by the scene. " **Well I'll be damned. She has fangs after all.** " Kyuubi said in surprise. "Y-Yeah." Naru said in equal surprise. She blushed a little inside, not used to seeing Hinata like this. Sasuke was pleased that Hinata stood up for Naru, and silently cheered her on. "Hinata-san, could you please release her? This isn't how classmates should act." Iruka reasoned, trying to calm the Hyuga down. He was shocked and almost terrified by her anger. Hinata reluctantly let her go, knowing Iruka was right. "Yeah, that's right, you white-eyed freak! Walk away!" Sakura insulted. Now Naruto snapped as he used his Tsukigan to pull Sakura in, grabbing her by the neck. "Shut. Up. Or I really will become the demon you think I am." Naruto threatened. He channeled some of Kyuubi's chakra throughout his body, empowering his Tsukigan, making his eyes slitted. Sakura was petrified by this. "Naruto. Allow me to handle this." Iruka said, his tone a little too calm. You can tell he was holding back his anger by a great deal. Naruto knew Iruka would be the more intimidating of the two right now, so he let her go. Sakura started coughing from Naruto choking her. "Sakura, I have been patient with how you treat your classmates, but this is out of line and uncalled for. If I hear another outburst like that again, at anyone, I will go to Lord Hokage himself and have him drop you from this program. You are supposed to be a Shinobi, as of today. So start acting like one." Iruka hissed. He may not have been screaming, but you could feel the anger dripping from every word, every letter that he uttered, as if he was screaming.

Sakura looked extremely pale and terrified at this threat. Afraid to say anything else, she simply nodded rapidly as Iruka continued "As I was saying before that...interruption, Team Eight will consist of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Kiba just slammed his head on the table and said "Damn it!" Sakura whimpered that she wasn't on Sasuke's team. Shino was fine with Kiba, but was less than pleased about Sakura, though you couldn't tell from his sunglasses and coat. Kiba was obviously pissed off about being put with Sakura. "Since Team Nine is still active, the last team is Team Ten. They will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Iruka finished. Ino groaned. She honestly didn't have anything against them, since their families were really close, but she was still disappointed that she wasn't with Sasuke.

Once that was done, Iruka went out to get each team's designated Jonin sensei. One by one, they came and collected their teams. When Kurenai came to collect Team 8, she gave Hinata one last look before she left. Sakura tried waving Sasuke goodbye, but he refused to look at her. Disappointed, she left with her team. Now it was only Team 7 that was left in the classroom.

Naru dropped her henge. " *Phew* Not how I was hoping team selections would go. But I'm so happy I'm with you guys, dattebayo!" Naru said, hugging her new teammates. "Yeah." Sasuke agreed. Hinata just hummed in agreement. When the blond let her go, she asked "A-Are you okay, Naru-chan? I know Sakura said some….horrible things s-so…" Naru appreciated her concern, put on a sad smile and said "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Really." But then a tear went down her face, and the two knew she wasn't fine. Naru started to crack, and when the two hugged her again, she started crying. "It's okay. It's okay. Sakura doesn't know what she's talking about. Don't let her get to you" Sasuke said, trying to comfort her. "I know...I know but….*sob* it still hurts. I know I've had to deal with worse from the villagers but…it still hurts, dattebayo." Naru sobbed. Sasuke and Hinata looked at her with worry and concern. They only knew a small part of what the villagers did, and it was horrific, inhumane. What Sakura did was probably worse since they were the same age. After a while, they calmed her down and waited for their sensei.

* * *

Hiruzen watched the whole scene unfold in his office, using his glass ball. He was feeling a mix of emotions. He was happy Naru could be herself around her new teammates, saddened by the pain the girl was feeling, and lastly, furious and disgusted by Sakura's actions. He prayed that Kurenai would be able to break the girl out of that mentality.

* * *

They waited for hours. HOURS! And Naru knew what this meant: Kakashi was their new sensei. While she was ecstatic about it, she was still pissed about his habit of being late. In her mind, lateness worked like this: if the sensei was a few minutes late, that's understandable. 15 minutes late, blame traffic. 30 minutes, hey, shit happens. But over 3 HOURS, you better hope whatever you were doing was worth it, because you'd have hell to pay. "What. The. Hell. Is taking so long?" Sasuke asked, getting more irritated with each passing minute, tempted to slam his head into the desk. "I-Is Kakashi-sensei always like this?" Hinata asked, losing her almost infinite patience. " *sigh* Unfortunately. Knowing Kakashi-nii, he's either A: reading his smut, B: paying his respects again, C: lost in his train of thought, or D: he's watching us waste time to see what we'll do together." Naru said. Knowing what had to be done, Naru made a few shadow clones and instructed them to get certain materials. " **Oh, this is gonna be good. If only I could get popcorn in here.** " Kyuubi said, knowing what was going to happen. Once they headed out, Naru got out a deck of cards and asked "Anyone wanna play Uno?"

So for the next half hour, the three were playing Uno, and were having a really good time. Naru's reactions whenever she was skipped or had to draw cards was funny for everyone. Suddenly, the clones came back with several bags. Naru beamed and said "Oh, you're back! Did you get everything?" One clone handed her a bag and said "We sure did, boss. Everything's ready." Naru couldn't wait to get started, so she dispelled most of the clones, leaving one to keep a lookout and got to work. "Uh, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Well, Kakashi-nii is late, again. So, I'm going to set up a prank just for him." Naru answered with a huge grin. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea, Naru-chan? W-What if we get in trouble?" Hinata asked. "It's fine. Besides, he has this coming, dattebayo."

Sasuke thought it over and asked "What exactly are you planning?" Naru's grin widened. "You'll see. Wanna help me out?" She said, getting more eager. The Uchiha just shrugged and started helping. Not wanting to be left out, Hinata reluctantly helped too, against her better judgement. Once they were done, the clone saw Kakashi walking down the hall and alerted them. "Okay guys, ready?" Naru asked, feeling really giddy. Sasuke nodded, a small smirk on his face, and Hinata nodded shyly. The door opened, but that activated the miniature cannon on the desk, which launched small projectiles right at the Jonin. Before they hit, they then exploded in his face, leaving Kakashi looking like he took a dip in a rainbow, resembling a certain plumber when he grabs a mystical star.

Naru and Kyuubi laughed their asses off at the sight. "Oh my god! That was priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naru roared with laughter. " **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one!** " Kyuubi agreed, laughing just as hard. Hinata tried not to giggle, but some came out anyway. Sasuke smirked and clapped slowly, thinking " _That girl is amazing. Whoever she gets together with is lucky._ " Then he frowned and the thought. " _Wait, where the hell did that come from? And why do I care so much about that?_ "

Kakashi looked at himself and tried getting some of the dust off, not that it'll help. "I'm guessing this is my punishment for being late?" Kakashi asked. "Yup. I told you you'd regret it one day, Kakashi-nii!" Naru said with a toothy grin. Kakashi was a little stunned that Naru didn't have her henge active, so he said "I take it they knew for a while?" Though he already knew the answer. Naru replied "Well, Hinata-chan's known for a year, and Sasuke-kun found out a few days ago, dattebayo."

Glad that Naru could be herself around them, Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Alright, meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. "Why 10 minutes?" Sasuke asked. "Well, he's gotta clean that dust off. Come on, let's go!" Naru said, racing towards the stairs. They waited for 12 minutes before Kakashi showed up again in front of them, clean this time. "Alright, now for introductions. Who'd like to start?" Kakashi asked. "Um, do we have to say anything specific or…." Naru asked, a little annoyed from the vague request. Kakashi just listed carelessly "Oh, you know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, fetishes, favorite sexual position, that stuff." Naru choked on some of her spit as Sasuke and Hinata turned beet red. "W-WAIT, WHAT?! What were those last two?!" Naru choked out. She wasn't sure if what she heard was correct. Though, this didn't help the embarrassment everyone felt.

* * *

Hiruzen facepalmed himself, irritated by Kakashi's words. Seriously, did he have to bring his porn into this?! "DAMN IT KAKASHI!" He bellowed, but this caused the stacks of paperwork on his desk to fly all over the place. Both paperwork he finished and hadn't gotten to just yet. Hiruzen just twitched a few times and started swearing "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Adults outside had to cover the children's ears and lead them away, he was that loud and vulgar. Others were laughing their asses off.

* * *

Kakashi tried playing dumb and said "I don't know what you're talking about, Naru-chan." The three Genin just sweatdropped, hoping their sensei was just joking. But Kyuubi took it seriously and said " **My fetishes are orgys and yuri, and my favorite position HAS to be-** " Naru blushed a very deep shade of red and screamed "Shut up! I don't need to hear that!" This had the fox laughing even harder. Hinata was extremely caught off guard by Kakashi's statement and was as red as a tomato. Sasuke could've sworn his brain fried a little when he actually considered his own little fantasy. Naru groaned and said "Well, why don't you start us off. You are our sensei now, so…"

Kakashi pointed to himself in small surprise and said "Me? Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm not sure I should tell you my likes, since some are inappropriate. I don't really feel like sharing my dislikes, they're rather unpleasant. I've never really thought of my goal in life. As for hobbies….I have lots of them. Reading, mostly."

The three sweat-dropped and thought in unison " _All we get is his name?_ " Hinata and Sasuke looked to Naru, to see if there was more, but all she said was "Well, the reading part could use some work, since you read your smut everywhere." Hinata just covered her mouth in surprise and blushed. Sasuke just gave him a look that said 'I'm watching you'. " **Wow, was that a lame ass introduction. And he's supposed to be your old man's student.** " Kyuubi deadpanned. Naru just nodded in agreement. Seeing that they still didn't speak up, Kakashi decided to pick them out one at a time. "Alright, you first." He said, pointing at Hinata. Hinata's nerves kicked in as she began "O-Oh. W-Well, m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga. M-My likes include m-my teammates, cinnamon buns, and m-my little sister." Her nerves started to go away slowly, the more she talked, but her stutter was still there, somewhat. "My dislikes a-are r-rapists, k-kidnappers, t-the Hidden Cloud Village, a-and bullies, of any kind." She continued, remembering bad memories from her childhood. "M-My hobbies a-are flower pressing, t-training, reading a-and spending time with N-Naru-chan and my sister Hanabi-chan. My dream is….is to desegregate the Hyuga Clan." She finished, feeling confident in achieving her dream. Kakashi nodded and thought " _Not bad. Her confidence is growing, but still needs some work. Her dream is pretty admirable too_."

Naru and Sasuke more or less thought the same thing. "Very good. You're next, ducky." Kakashi said, referring to the Uchiha. Naru laughed, remembering that was what she called Sasuke a few times when they were younger, because she thought his hair looked like a duck's butt. "You told him about that?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naru just nodded, she couldn't stop laughing. Sighing, he started his introduction. "Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, learning new jutsus, my mother and brother, and a...certain girl." Sasuke started, quickly glancing at Naru before looking at the floor again. Naru noticed this and blushed. " _He likes me?!_ " She thought. " **Kit, I've been telling you this all week! All he did was just confirm it. Are you that dense?** " Kyuubi said. " _He likes me. He really likes me!_ " Naru cheered in her mind. "I dislike hypocrites, fangirls and those that are power hungry. My hobbies are reading, training, and hanging out with Naru. As for my dream, I plan to make it a reality. I'm going to bring in a certain man to justice, and protect what's left of my family. I also wish to one day surpass my brother, Itachi." Sasuke continued. He still wanted revenge on Danzo for what he did, but he knew it would take years before he hit that level, no matter what training he took. Naru couldn't help but smile, proud of Sasuke for not obsessing over revenge. Kakashi took note of this and thought " _Interesting. And here I thought Sasuke would have the mindset of an avenger. Looks like Naru-chan kept him in check the whole time._ "

Kakashi nodded. "Alright then. You're last, little sunshine." He said, referring to Naru. The girl beamed at him, remembering he used to call her that sometimes. Naru giggled a little at the old nickname and started "Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, but I like going by Naru. I like ramen, training, Mikoto-basan, Pervy Sage, Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun." Both of her teammates smiled when she mentioned them. "My hobbies are training, pulling pranks and hanging out with Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun. My dream is to be Hokage, and be strong enough to protect those I cherish. Also…." Naru started to blush as she said "I'd like to have a family one day, dattebayo." Everyone couldn't help but smile at Naru's words. But there was one thing she left out. "And what about your dislikes?" Kakashi asked. Naru's mood went down, fast. She said "I...I don't like people who are selfish, power hungry, prejudiced, or arrogant. And….I really don't like the villagers, because they embody everything I hate." Sasuke and Hinata each held Naru's hand as a way to comfort her, which she greatly appreciated. Kakashi knew the girl had been put through a lot because of them, which was why he started raising the girl behind the Civilian Council's back, as well as the elders. Now he was just glad the girl didn't have to go through this pain alone.

"Okay, now that introductions are done, let's talk about our first exercise." Kakashi stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was his new sensei meant. "And that is?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi gave another eye-smile and said "I was hoping you'd ask that. Simply put...survival training." Hinata tilted her head slightly in confusion and asked "B-But sensei, d-didn't we already do this training in the academy?" Kakashi nodded and said "You did, but this will be different, as _I_ will be your opponent." This gained the trio's attention immediately. "All the other Genin teams will be doing something similar. Your graduation exam was to see if you had the potential to be ninja. This survival training is to see if you have the right to truly _be_ a shinobi of the village. And here's the best part: out of the several teams selected, only 3 teams pass, meaning there's a 66% chance of failing." He continued, his tone dead serious.

Everyone gulped at this, realizing the stakes placed in front of them. "Relax, it'll be a simple test, nothing too bad." Kakashi reassured. "You'll meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 5 AM for your test." Naru just deadpanned "Are you actually gonna be there at that time, or are you gonna be there late again?" Kakashi just ruffled Naru's hair and said "I'll let you figure that out, Naru-chan." Naru giggled at Kakashi's antics. "Also, I suggest you all don't eat breakfast. You'll puke if you do. See you tomorrow." Kakashi said, before exploding in white dense smoke, leaving the three alone on the roof.

"Naru, you know him better than us, is he serious?" Sasuke asked. "Mostly. He's late to everything by 3 hours at least. So if he says meet him at 5 AM, he really means 8 AM, which makes more sense." Naru explained. Hinata nodded, taking in the information, and asked "B-But what about breakfast?"

Naru simply said "Don't skip it, Hinata-chan. Trust me, we won't be able to function without it. Which reminds me, I should probably pack some back-up food for us for tomorrow, just in case." Sasuke's eyes widened a little and asked "Wait, you can cook?" Naru suddenly seemed more bashful as she said timidly "W-Well yeah. I mean, I don't do it often, but I can do it."

Sasuke nodded, now extremely curious about how the girl's cooking tasted. "Well, what do you guys think about having dinner together to celebrate today?" Naru asked. "Oh, s-sorry Naru-chan. I'd love to, but I have to report to f-father about today. M-Maybe tomorrow?" Hinata apologized. Naru gave an understanding smile and said "It's okay. Tomorrow's good." Hinata smiled back and said "O-Okay. I-I'll see you guys t-tomorrow." With that, she leapt down into the streets, and walked home to the Hyuga compound. Naru just turned to Sasuke and asked "So, what about you?" Sasuke thought about it and said "Sure, but on one condition." Naru suddenly got a little nervous and asked "O-Okay, w-what is it?" Sasuke looked Naru in the eye and said "No Ichiraku tonight. I'd actually like to try _your_ cooking." Naru blinked a few times before blushing madly at what Sasuke requested. "Y-Y-You want m-me to c-cook for y-you? A-Are you sure? I mean, I might make something bad, and you'd hate it and I'd have to make it up to you and I wouldn't know what to think of and why do I keep rambling, dattebayo?!" Naru said, her nerves going into overdrive. Sasuke just nodded, and Naru asked shyly "O-Okay. Do you...um….do you...wanna eat….at my place?" Her face got redder as she asked that. Sasuke didn't know why she was embarrassed by that question, but said "Sure. I'll let mom know." Naru started nodding frantically and said "O-Okay. Great. Is there...um...anything you'd like me to make?" Sasuke thought about it for a minute and said "Hmmmm….surprise me." Naru beamed a little and said "O-Okay! Meet me at my place at 5, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Sasuke said, suddenly feeling a little excited. "Great! W-Well, I gotta start cooking, so I-I'll see you later!" Naru said, giving Sasuke a quick hug before leaving to her apartment. Sasuke's brain took a second to comprehend that Naru just hugged him. And he liked it. " _Wait, did she ask me on a date just now?_ " Sasuke thought. While he's gotten offers like that before, it actually sounded fun when it was coming from Naru. Deciding to just go with that, Sasuke went back home to get ready.

" _Man, it's a good thing Mikoto-basan bought stuff for me earlier, or I'd be screwed. But what do I make?_ " Naru thought as she ran along the rooftops. She didn't like walking through the streets alone, since she didn't have her henge on still, and she didn't want to hear anymore hurtful words today. " **Hey kit, I don't suppose you remember what you just did to that Uchiha before you left?** " Kyuubi said, wanting to see her reaction. It took Naru a second to recall, but when she did, she blushed again and almost fell in an alleyway. "I hugged Sasuke-kun! I mean, I know he's hugged me before, but I started it this time, dattebayo!" Naru exclaimed in her head. " ***sigh* Kit, you've got it bad for him. And you do realize you invited him to YOUR place? To have YOUR cooking? Any of this mean anything?** " Kyuubi exasperated. Putting the pieces together, Naru got redder and said "D-D-Did I just ask him on a date?!"

" **It might as well be, kit! Now seeing as this is your first date, I have some advice that might help.** "

"Advice?! How do I know it's not just some perverted idea you have in your sick furry head that'll humiliate me?!" Naru accused. " **Kit, I may be a pervert, but I still respect a woman. And even I know that if you want to have a date, it has to be nice. Now considering this is just a dinner that you're providing, I suggest you make something you know that you and the boy would like. Can you think of anything?** " Kyuubi said in a serious tone. Naru was actually surprised the Tailed Beast was even showing interest in helping her with something like this. By this point, Naru entered her apartment and said "Well, Sasuke-kun likes tomatoes, and he's not a fan of anything too sweet. I've seen him eat spicy food before so…..maybe curry? Mikoto-basan makes it a lot, so he'll like it for sure." Kyuubi nodded his head and said " **Curry….not a bad choice, kit. Though, I don't remember you ever making it.** "

"Oh, how hard could it be? Mikoto-basan gave me a cookbook, so it should be easy, dattebayo." Naru said as she grabbed the cookbook she had on her shelf. It was one of the few things that was still intact from the constant breaking-and-entering her apartment experiences.

* * *

Sasuke got home pretty quickly and announced "Hey, I'm home!" Mikoto came out from around the corner and greeted "Sasuke-chan! How'd team selections go? I hope you got a good team." Sasuke nodded and said "I did. Naru and Hinata-san are my teammates, and Kakashi's our sensei." Mikoto gasped and said "Really?! That's great! Wait, where's Naru-chan now?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and said "Actually, she invited me over to her place. She wanted to eat out to celebrate, but I said I wanted to try her cooking. She got all red, but she was fine with it." Mikoto processed what she heard and a sly grin came on her face. "So you're finally going on a date, huh?" Sasuke blushed and retorted "I don't even know if this is a date! Besides, it's not that big of a deal." A lot of people would beg to differ, but Mikoto knew Sasuke was stubborn, so she let him be. "So, when are you supposed to meet her?" Mikoto asked, hoping he'd say that much. "She said to be at her apartment at 5." Sasuke responded, going upstairs to get ready. Mikoto was proud of both of them.

* * *

Since Sasuke had some time to kill before meeting Naru, he got in some last minute training before he jumped in the shower. Once he did that and got dressed, he headed out, constantly being teased by Mikoto and now Itachi about his 'date' with Naru. While the thought of this being a date wasn't bad, he didn't know how Naru saw it, so he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. As he was getting near the apartment complex, he noticed Sakura close by. Not wanting to deal with her, he chose to go the rest of the way by the rooftops. Sasuke approached Naru's apartment and knocked on her door. A few seconds later, Naru came out and said "H-Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey." Sasuke greeted back, looking at what Naru was wearing. The girl was wearing only the pants from her tracksuit and the t-shirt she normally wears underneath her jacket. However, since she was cooking, she also had an apron on. " **He's checking you out, kit. Normally I would've recommended wearing JUST the apron, but I'll let it slide this time.** " Kyuubi commented in her head. "There's no way in HELL I would do that, dattebayo! I'm embarrassed enough as it is!" Naru whined in her head. She cleared her throat and said "Well, come on in. I just finished cooking. I hope it tastes good, dattebayo."

Sasuke walked inside, still disliking Naru's living conditions. How she survived in a rathole like this, he had no idea. Then again, she always was unpredictable. There was a small table in the kitchen that could seat two people. Sasuke sat down as Naru got the food ready. Then she placed the plates on the table, and was surprised by what Naru served. It was curry, with chicken on the side. "Curry?" Sasuke asked. "Y-Yeah. I didn't know what else to make that we'd both like, and curry was the first thing that popped into my head so…." Naru tried explaining. She sat down too, and said "Well, I hope you like it." Sasuke took his fork, grabbed a nice portion of the meal and proceeded to eat it. He was surprised yet again. The curry was really good! It wasn't spicy like the famous Fire curry his mom was famous for, but it was still delicious! "S-So? How is it?" Naru asked nervously. Sasuke looked up at her and said "This is great!" Naru beamed and said "Really?!" Sasuke nodded rapidly and continued to devour his meal. Naru let out a sigh of relief and said "I'm really glad you like it. It took me forever to make this, even with the cookbook." Then she started to eat too, and she was definitely satisfied with the meal she made. Sasuke kept eating and said "I can't believe your food's THIS good! Had I known, I would've been asking for your cooking all the time!"

Naru blushed and said "M-My cooking can't be that good. I-I'm sure you've had better." Sasuke automatically stopped eating and grabbed Naru's hand, saying "You should know better than anyone that I never exaggerate. Especially with you." Naru felt her face heat up even more from this. "T-Thank you. T-That means a lot, dattebayo." She said with a shy smile. Sasuke nodded, resumed eating and asked "How'd you learn to cook so good?"

"Well, Mikoto-basan taught me while you were out training. And she gave me the cookbook I mentioned earlier." Naru replied with some pride in her voice. " _That would explain why it tastes so good._ " Sasuke thought. They eventually finished, and Sasuke helped Naru with the dishes. Once they finished, Naru said with a smile "I'm really glad you liked the food, Sasuke-kun." "Yeah, it was great. Any chance you'd be willing to cook again?" Sasuke asked. Naru beamed and said "Y-Yeah! I'd love to!" Then the two noticed the time. It was past 7 PM. They spent almost the whole evening eating and enjoying each other's company. "Wow, it's late. Are you gonna be okay heading home, Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked with concern. "I'll be fine, but what about you?" Sasuke asked. The young Uzumaki just tilted her head in confusion, and just to confirm Sasuke's worries, they heard voices outside the complex. They all sounded angry, full of hate. Naru used her Tsukigan to check what was going on outside and groaned "Another mob?! Damnit! Sasuke-kun, you have to leave before they find you!" Sasuke smirked and said "I have a better idea. Grab all your things." Naru stared at him in confusion, but did as he said. She managed to pack a bag full of everything she owned, which wasn't a lot, just some clothes, her ninja tools/weapons, her books and emergency ramen. "Okay, now what?" Naru asked, lifting the bag. Sasuke just put his hand on her shoulder and mimicked a jutsu he's seen over a thousand times.

* * *

Mikoto and Itachi were about to head upstairs for bed, but then Sasuke and Naru appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sasuke-chan? Naru-chan?" Mikoto asked, startled by their sudden appearance. Itachi was also surprised, but automatically knew what the two did. "So, you mastered the Shushin, Sasuke?" He asked his younger brother. Instead of answering, Sasuke looked a little green in the face. "Not...really…." Naru was a little better, however, so she just face palmed herself and groaned "Seriously, Sasuke-kun?! If you wanted me to spend another night, you could've just asked, dattebayo!" Once Sasuke started feeling okay, he explained what happened before they made their escape to Mikoto and Itachi. " *sigh* I knew this would happen eventually. Naru-chan, I don't think it's safe for you to go back to your apartment. You're more than welcome to stay with us." Mikoto said warmly. Naru just sputtered "A-A-Are you sure?! I mean, I don't wanna be imposing on you guys, and you don't really have a guest room for me or anything. Plus, people would find out eventually and the mobs would just come here instead, dattebayo!" Mikoto just walked up to Naru, flicked her nose, wrapped her in a hug and said "I'd like to see them try that. If they do, they'd be trespassing, and they'd get arrested or worse. Naru-chan, please, stay with us." Naru froze at what Mikoto said. She wanted her to stay, and from the looks of it, the others were all agreeing. Naru returned the hug and said "A-Alright. But where will I sleep?" Mikoto simply said "Well, you could bunk with Sasuke-chan. As long as he knows how to _behave._ " She gave Sasuke an intimidating stare that made him just nod, a lot.

A little later, Naru was already changed into her pajamas and really red in the face. Only a few days ago, Sasuke learned about her true self. In that short time, they've already gotten closer than ever, had dinner together, multiple times, slept together-not in the dirty way- and now she was moving in with him. She wondered if this was happening to fast, but Sasuke pulled her out of her thoughts. "Naru, you alright? You were staring off." He asked, ready for bed too. Naru shook her head and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my minds, that's all." Sasuke figured that was the case. A lot happened between them in such a short amount of time, she must be overwhelmed.

The two went into bed and fell asleep, unconsciously inching closer to each other until they were cuddling again.

* * *

Sasuke's alarm woke him up, and he slowly remembered what happened the previous day. The team selections, his date with Naru, if it even counted as a date, and her moving in with him and his family. Turning slowly, he saw Naru once again practically sleeping on top of him. How the hell did she sleep through the alarm?! Sasuke started shaking her saying "Naru, come on. Get up." Nothing. Kyuubi tried helping out from in her head saying " **Kit, get off your lazy ass and wake up already.** " Still nothing. So, Sasuke came up with an idea. "Naru, wake up. Your emergency ramen's burning." He said. Her eyes flew wide open, bloodshot as she activated her Tsukigan and panicked "NO! NOT THE RAMEN! WHO'S BURNING IT?!" Naru looked over to see Sasuke holding a cup of ramen over a match. "Me." Sasuke plainly said. Naru fell over from the blatant answer and pleaded "Sasuke-kun, please don't hurt the ramen! Please!" Sasuke smirked and said "If you want nothing bad to happen to it, get out of bed and get ready. We have to be at the training grounds in an hour." Naru noticed the time and panicked even more as she ran around to get her things ready.

After getting everything prepared and having breakfast, Naru made a few bento boxes before she and Sasuke left for the training grounds. Luckily, hardly anyone was awake at this time, so Naru just went out without her henge on. By the time they arrived, Hinata was already waiting for them. "Morning Hinata-chan! I hope we didn't keep you waiting." Naru said in a chipper tone. Hinata smiled and said "Good morning. I a-actually just got here."

"So, since we have some time to kill, any ideas on how the test is gonna go?" Sasuke asked. Naru held her chin in a thoughtful pose, and said "Well, I don't know much about Kakashi-nii's tests, since he hardly tells me anything about them. All he told me was this saying his old teammate told him."

"W-What was the s-saying?" Hinata asked. "I think it went like this: 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. He said it was something he uses to judge teams." Naru answered. All three had a vague idea of what the test would be, based on those powerful words alone. After about 30 minutes, Kakashi showed up and said sheepishly "Sorry I'm late. I saw a black cat and had to take the long way around." Everyone sweatdropped at their sensei's excuse. "Uh, Kakashi-nii? You can just say you were reading your smut, you know. Besides, we got here a little while ago." Naru deadpanned. Kakashi sweatdropped too and thought " _Well, this is what I get for having my sensei's daughter as my student._ " Kakashi recovered and said "Well, here's what our survival training session is going to entail." Then he held up two small, silver bells and said "All you have to do is take these bells from me before that timer rings. It's set to noon, and whoever doesn't get one when it rings gets tied to that pole and watches while the others eat lunch."

" _That's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast._ " Everyone thought in unison, and Sasuke and Hinata were glad they listened to Naru. "U-Um, sensei? T-There's only two bells, a-and there's t-three of us. So, i-is one of us g-guaranteed to not g-get one?" Hinata spoke up. Kakashi eye smiled and said "Very observant. Yes, that's right. And whoever still doesn't get a bell after lunch gets sent back to the academy." Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. But their minds were already working this out. " _Sending one of us back? He couldn't pass us then, because there's no such thing as a two man squad._ " Naru thought. "You can use any weapons you have at your disposal. Come at me with the intent to kill. You won't get a bell otherwise." Kakashi advised. " _First he tries to divide us with the bells, now he's encouraging we take him head on in order to get a bell. Does he really think that'll work on us?_ " Sasuke thought. "We'll start on my mark. Ready?" Kakashi started. " _If that's the case….then the point of this test…._ " Hinata thought, beginning to put the pieces together. " _The point of this test is…._ " Everyone thought in unison. "Go!"

" _Teamwork!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! This one actually broke my record of longest chapter I've written so far. Over 30 pages, which is insane. For me, anyway. I mean, I knew it was gonna be a lot of pages, considering what I was covering, but I wasn't expecting THAT much. I swear, I'm starting to write more with every chapter. Though, I doubt that anyone would complain.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to address some things before I sign off for the day. Firstly, the reveal. Yes, Sasuke finds out about Naru this chapter. Honestly, I was mixed between either having him find out now or during the Wave mission. In the end, this won out for me. I figured if he found out now, then by the time they go on the Wave mission, things could play out more interesting. Then there's the interaction between Naru and Sasuke. Honestly, I had a little fun writing that stuff. It was a little tricky figuring out how Sasuke would take everything, but then again, you have to remember that this Sasuke isn't exactly the emo-brooding avenger his canon counterpart is. This version has his brooding moments, but besides that, he actually has a heart and cares about who he considers his friends. He can have fun and actually live life without obsessing over revenge. Since Naru is the main reason Sasuke didn't become like his canon version, he should be more understanding and caring about her. As for Naru herself, I wanted her to be a little more shy around Sasuke, as he now knows about her and her feelings, somewhat. Right now, they're at the stage where they are feeling something like a small crush towards each other, but it'll grow as time goes.**

 **Second, Team 7 itself. I did mention in the summary that it'd be different. So, instead of Sakura being on Team 7 here, it's Hinata. Here, it makes more sense to put these three together because of their skillsets, their heritage, as well as the fact that they are already close. Plus, since Hinata and Sasuke now know about Naru, Naru will eventually get more comfortable being herself. Now there's another character in here that I really feel like talking about: Kyuubi. You probably noticed, Kyuubi's a little different from his canon counterpart too. Mainly, in here, he's a pervert like Jiraiya, and cares more about Naru and her well-being, even if he messes with her a lot. I noticed some of you actually like this version of Kyuubi, and I'm glad you do. Honestly, I kinda liked the idea of making Kyuubi not only powerful, but also a source of comic relief from time to time. That's actually the reason why I liked Jiraiya so much in the anime.**

 **Then, there's Sakura herself. Honestly, I don't have a whole lot against her, but I couldn't stand her during Part 1. Seriously, she was useless, extremely naive, violent towards Naruto for no reason, and an obsessed, annoying fangirl. The fact that Sasuke kept rejecting her, but she still persisted, I wondered 'Just how dumb is this chick? Can't she take no for an answer, or is she that obsessed?' And how they got together in canon at the end, I don't know. Regardless, I wanted to make clear Sakura's hostility at the beginning, but there are a few things I want to change later on. So, if you hate her now, it'll escalate later, but she will get a reality check eventually. Just not now.**

 **Now, I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story so far. I wasn't expecting to get over 80 followers from 2 chapters. Not that I'm complaining, because honestly, that's pretty awesome. I looked at the reviews you guys wrote, and they really helped. Though, one user's comments had me think some stuff through about this story. This user is Diana Luna Night, and I would actually like to address this person's comments. Now, to answer your first comment, I'm glad you like how I made Naru's appearance for the story, and about her clothing, I will have her stick with her jumpsuit for a while. I'll probably give her proper clothes after the Wave mission happens. You also asked about my thoughts on summoning contracts for Naru. Well, I was planning on giving Naru multiple contracts, as it is possible in canon. After all, canon Sasuke was able to summon Snakes and Hawks, but not both at the same time. I plan on doing something similar with Naru, but keeping that little limitation. I also still plan on giving her Toad summons, but I'm still trying to decide on her second summoning scroll. If anyone has any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated. Then there's your second comment, and I do apologize for that. I italicized the pronouns on instinct, but thank you for pointing that out. You are right, readers are smart enough to tell when Naru has her henge on, unless stated otherwise. So, I didn't do it so much here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, despite that cliffhanger I put at the end. The next chapter will, obviously, cover the bell test and its aftermath, and possibly Team 7's first missions. If you guys have any comments, questions or suggestions, feel free to share. Until next time!**


End file.
